Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter
by Afaim
Summary: Sirius und Remus werden auf die Harry PotterBücher einer gewissen Miss Rowling aufmerksam, die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit der echten magischen Welt aufweisen. Der Orden des Phönix geht der Sache nach, während die Bücher zu immer weiteren Verwicklungen
1. Chapter 1

Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter 

Disclaimer: J.K. R. gehört „Harry Potter". Fragt Sirius, er kann euch alles darüber erzählen

Paare: Remus/Sirius (tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten, bleibt aber harmlos), Luna/Ron, Ginny/Dean, Cho/Cedric, Lily/James und ein noch geheimes Paar

Spoiler: Ootp

Kapitel: Das geheimnisvolle Buch

„Hey, Siri, was treibst du denn gerade?"

„Ich lese ein Buch"

„Das sehe ich auch. Kannst du es nicht für fünf Minuten weglegen? Ich hab dir war wichtiges zu sagen."

„In fünf Minuten leg ich es für fünf Minuten weg, denn dann bin ich sowieso fertig."

Remus Lupin brachte nicht so viel Geduld auf, sondern nahm Sirius Black das Buch einfach weg. „_Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix?_ Du liest ein Kinderbuch für Muggel? Von einem Muggel?" Remus traute seinen Augen nicht. Er musterte Sirius lange und ernst. „Warum?" Sirius, leicht errötet, entriss ihm das Buch wieder und streichelte es leicht. „Das ist kein einfaches Kinderbuch! Es enthält einen sehr erwachsenen Subtext, lässt sich wunderbar interpretieren und das Beste... ich spiele mit!", erklärte er. Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wie war das?"

„Ich komm vor, und du auch und Sevie, und Dumbledore und die Malfoys und die Kinder und sogar Lord Voldemort", erzählte Sirius beigeistert, „Aber wir sind nicht unbedingt so dargestellt, wie wir wirklich sind. Du bist zum Beispiel ein Werwolf. Ach ja, und ich bin tot." „Was!" „Ja", seufzte Sirius, „Ich bin tot, gestorben, weil Harry Voldemort in die Falle gelaufen ist. Das ist, wie ich zugeben muss, ziemlich deprimierend für mich." Remus nahm das Buch wieder an sich. „Hast du Dumbledore von dem Buch erzählt?", erkundigte er sich. „Warum sollte ich? Was interessiert Dumbledore mein Leseverhalten!"

Remus seufzte. „Darf ich es lesen?" „Ja, klar. Aber ich würde nicht unbedingt mit den fünften Teil anfangen, sondern eher mit dem ersten", riet Sirius, „Du kannst mir ja nachher sagen, wie's dir gefallen hat...Dann können wir Theorien austauschen!"

Remus war mehr als beunruhigt. Diese Muggel-Frau namens Joanne K. Rowling wusste beunruhigend viel über die Zaubererwelt. Sie wussten auch von Dingen, von denen sie gar nicht hätte wissen dürfen, wie der Prophezeiung. Außerdem, woher wusste sie die Namen der Potters und all der anderen?

Nach der Lektüre vom dritten _Harry Potter _Buch, _Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, _beschloss er gemeinsam mit Sirius Dumbledore aufzusuchen und ihm, sowie den anderen, von den Büchern zu berichten.

„Oh toll, dann können wir Harry besuchen!", meinte Sirius begeistert. Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Siri, diese Sache ist ernst!", beteuerte er. „Ach, Quatsch! Die Figuren in den Büchern heißen so wie wir, na und? Es sind nur unseren Namen. Die Zauberwelt der Bücher ist unserer recht ähnlich, na und? Purer Zufall!", schnaubte Sirius nur. Remus war sich da allerdings nicht so sicher.

Harry, McGonagall und Sev waren ebenfalls in Albus Büro als Remus und Sirius dort eintrafen. „Also, Jungs. Was gibt es so dringendes?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. „Das hier", meinte Remus und reichte dem Schuldirektor _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. _Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen?" „Ja, und es gibt noch vier andere von der Sorte", erklärte Remus.

Harry horchte auf. „Es gibt Bücher über mich!" „Nicht ganz", meinte Sirius. Harry Potter runzelte sie Stirn. „Warum nicht ganz?" „Nun, weil die Person namens Harry Potter in diesen Büchern eine männliche Person ist."

„Was! Wieso denn?" Harriet Potter sah fruchtbar enttäuscht aus. „Verkaufen sich Bücher mit Heldinnen nicht so gut wie Bücher mit Helden!" Sirius warf Remus einen schnellen Blick zu und hatte dann wohl das Gefühl er müsse sein Patenkind beschützen, denn er erklärte schnell: „Nimm das nicht so tragisch. Remy ist in den Büchern zum Beispiel ein Werwolf, und ich war 12 Jahre lang in Askaban. Unschuldig wie gesagt werden muss. Und im letzten Buch bin ich sogar gestorben. Und Sev, das wird dir gefallen: Du hasst uns alle, weil wir dich früher immer gequält haben, und mich besonders, weil du wegen einem meiner Streiche fast ums Leben gekommen wärst. Und außerdem warst du mal ein Deatheater."

Severus Snape warf Dumbledore einen alarmierten Blick zu. „Was? Was denn?", wunderte sich Sirius. Auch Remus sah Severus fragend an. „Nun ja..." „Moment Mal, du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du wirklich einmal ein Deatheater warst, oder!" Sirius starrte Severus ungläubig an. „Ich hatte eine schlimme Phase", erklärte dieser schwach. Sirius starrte ihn noch immer an. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?" „Viel wichtiger ist doch, wieso weiß es diese Muggel-Frau", meinte Remus. Sirius sah ihn scharf an. „Hast du das etwa gewusst?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Nein, aber es ist jetzt nicht wichtig, oder? Wir haben doch alle unsere kleinen Geheimnisse", entgegnete Remus. „So? Du bist also ein Werwolf?" „Nein! Ich sag, ja nur, dass..." „Könntet ihr euer Streiterei bitte in euer Schlafzimmer verlegen, wo sie hingehört?", unterbrach sie Severus scharf, „Wir haben dringlichere Probleme."

Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore zu lesen begonnen. „Oh", machte er gerade, „Das ist ziemlich brutal für ein Kinderbuch." „Ich sag doch, gesagt, es ist kein einfaches Kinderbuch!", zischte Sirius triumphierend. Harriet sah Dumbledore über die Schulter. „Remy, darf ich mir das Buch ausborgen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Eigentlich gehört es Sirius." „Oh. Siri, darf ich?" „Ja, klar." Harriet schnappte sich das Buch und rannte damit davon. Dumbledore sah ihr erstaunt hinter her. „Faszinierend", kommentierte er.

„Wieso weiß ich nicht, dass du ein Deatheater warst?" Sirius funkelte Severus herausfordernd an. Severus seufzte. „Weil ich genau diese Reaktion erwartet habe", erklärte er. „Welche Reaktion? Was meinst du?" Remus legte Sirius die Hand auf den Arm. Dieser verstummte und seufzte. „Schon gut. Tut mir leid, Sev", brummte er dann. Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich. „Wir sollten diese ganze Sache in der nächsten Sitzung des Ordnes besprechen", meinte sie bestimmt und sah Dumbledore scharf an. Der nickte nur. Die junge Lehrerin schien zufrieden und schwebte aus dem Büro. Sirius, Remus und Severus wechselten einen Blick. „Wir gehen dann wieder", meinte Remus und zerrte Sirius mit sich aus dem Büro des Direktors. „Ich werde dann auch gehen", meinte Severus Snape, „Ich habe Unterricht." „Natürlich. Ähm, Severus...wer war gerade noch mal hier und hat mir von diesem Buch erzählt?" „Sirius und Remus." „Oh, natürlich. Danke." Severus seufzte. Mit Dumbledore ging es immer schneller bergab.

„Dieses Buch ist Wahnsinn!" Harry Potter schlug das Buch lachend zu. „So schlimm?" Draco Malfoy zog eine fragende Miene und reichte seiner Freundin ein Pommes. „Nun, ich bin männlich. Und wir beide, wir beide hassen uns und sind richtige Feinde, weißt du", erklärte Harriet und rückte ein wenig näher an Draco heran. „Unvorstellbar", kommentierte dieser und drückte ihr schnell einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „He! Es ist gerade erst Mittag!", beschwerte sich Hermine Granger, die eben ankam und boxte Draco tadelnd, „Reiß dich zusammen!" „Ja, Herrin." Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Oh", machte sie dann. „Was denn?" Harriet und Draco drehte sich um, um zu sehen was los war. Ron Weasley hatte gerade in Begleitung seiner aktuellen Freundin, Luna Lovegood, die große Halle betreten. „Oho", meinte Harriet wissend. „Übrigens ist Ron in dem Buch Harrys und Hermines bester Freund", fuhr sie dann fort. „Kaum vorstellbar", kommentierte Draco trocken, „Wo er doch sein bestes tut um ständig in der Nähe des Jungen, der überlebt hat zu sein." „Du vergisst, dass in diesen Büchern ich, ich meine, Harry Potter, der Junge ist, der überlebt hat ist." „Ist das kompliziert", stöhnte Draco.

Hermine sah unterdessen sehr deprimiert aus. „Warum...warum muss Ronald Weasley nur so ein Frauenheld sein?", seufzte sie. „Kompensation. Seine Familie ist ein einziger Misthaufen. Das ist seine Art diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten", meinte Harriet sofort. Draco nickte nicht sehr überzeugt. Seine Familie war auch ein Misthaufen, und er war (zu seinem Glück, denn Harriet konnte sehr unangenehm werden, wenn sie eifersüchtig war) kein Frauenheld. „Warum will er mich nur nicht? Kein Junge will mich", seufzte Hermine. „Unsinn", meinte Draco sofort, „Du bist wunderschön." Harriet horchte auf. „So?" Draco wurde bewusst, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. „Natürlich nicht so wunderschön wie du, mein Schatz", behauptete er schnell, „Ich hab das auf eine ganz platonische Weise gemeint...Ehrlich." „Ja. Ja." Hermine seufzte erneut.

„Wisst ihr", sinnierte Harry, „ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, warum ihr beide eigentlich so gute Freunde seid. Seit dem ersten Jahr seid ihr unzertrennlich. Auf eine vollkommen platonische Weise, versteht sich." „Weil wir beide Außenseiter sind", erklärte Hermine, „Deswegen verstehen Draco und ich uns so gut. Und mit dir verstehen wir uns, weil du auch eine Außenseiterin bist. Immerhin bist du der Liebling unseres Zaubertränkelehrers, weil er der beste Freund deines Vater ist. Und du hängst viel öfter mit Erwachsenen rum als mit Gleichaltrigen." „Das ist nicht wahr. Na gut, ich verbringe viel Freizeit mit Remy und Siri, aber nur weil...weil sie einfach cool sind." „Außerdem sind wir alle drei Bücherwürmer", fuhr Hermine fort, „Klug und haben gute Noten." „Zumindest meistens", vervollständigte Harriet die Aussage ihrer Freundin. „Und wir gehören alle drei nicht zum Dunstkreis des Jungen, der überlebt hat", schloss Draco düster, „Da kommt er übrigens."

Tatsächlich kam in diesem Moment der berühmte Neville Longbottom gefolgt von seinen treuen Anhängseln Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas herein. An Deans Arm hing seine Freundin Ginny Weasley, Rons jüngere Schwester. „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr, lasst uns gehen", schlug Draco missgelaunt vor. Harry und Hermine hatten keine Einwände.

_Diese FF ist schon etwa älter. Zeitlich gesehen spielt sie anfänglich kurz bevor HBP im englischen Sprachraum erschienen ist._

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Paare: Remus/Sirius, Luna/Ron, Ginny/Dean, Cho/Cedric, Lily/James, Harriet/Draco

Kapitel: Krisenkonferenz

„So", sagte Dumbledore. Alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „So", wiederholte er, „Jetzt wo wir alle hier sind können wir ja damit anfangen unser Problem zu besprechen." Schweigen kehrte ein.

„Unser Problem", nahm der Schuldirektor den Faden wieder auf. Minerva McGonagall erbarmte sich seiner. „Die _Harry Potter _Bücher von Joanne K. Rowling", erklärte sie hilfreich. „Danke, Minerva."

James blinzelte. „Es gibt Bücher über meine Tochter?", wunderte er sich leicht beunruhigt. „Nun, nicht ganz", meinte Sirius schnell, „Harry Potter ist nämlich ein Junge." „Oh."

Nymphadora Tonks hob die Hand. „Moment bitte! Es wurde eine Sitzung des Ordens des Phönix einberufen wegen ein paar **Büchern**?", vergewisserte sie sich. Dumbledore nickte. Sirius fühlte sich einmal mehr verpflichtet die _Harry Potter _Bücher zu verteidigen. „Das sind nicht einfach nur Bücher, Nymphi. Es sind sehr gut geschriebene wertvolle, ja manchmal fast schon philosophische, Werke der Weltliteratur!", verkündete er. „Nenn mich nie wieder Nymphi!", zischte Tonks und Remus legte Sirius eine Hand auf dem Arm. „Siri, ganz ruhig, ja? Also, was Sirius eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass diese Bücher eine Welt darstellen, die eine teilweise fast schon beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit unserer Zaubererwelt aufweist. Außerdem werden unsere Namen in den Büchern verwendet", berichtete er.

„Wirklich? Wir sind also doch berühmt! Ist doch toll, findest du nicht, Lils?" Lily Potter warf ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick zu. „James, das ist ein Problem", meinte sie. „Ach? Wieso denn?" „Meine Rede!", mischte sich Sirius ein, „Lily, du und Remus ihr könntet gemeinsam den Club der _Sehr überbesorgten Zauberer _eröffnen."

„Es ist ein Problem", verkündete Dumbledore. Daraufhin wurde es wieder still.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Also, es gibt auch Unterschiede. Und ich meine nicht nur Harrys Geschlecht. Harry Potter ist der Junge, der überlebt hat. Und du und Lily, James, ihr wurdet von Voldemort ermordet. Und Peter hat euch verraten." Peter Pettigrew gab einen Protestlaut von sich. „Das würde ich niemals tun!", behauptete er fest. „Das wissen wir, Peter. Es geht auch um die Unterschiede. Minerva ist schon alt. Remus ist ein Werwolf. Lucius Malfoy erst seit Ende des letzten Buches in Askaban. Ach ja, und Regie, du bist tot. Du warst ein Deatheater, wolltest aussteigen und wurdest daraufhin ermordet." Regulus Black schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, natürlich. Weil ich Voldemort ja so sehr liebe!", ätzte er sarkastisch. „Wenn es dich tröstet, ich bin auch tot. Zwar erst seit dem letzten Band, aber das ist mir kein wirklicher Trost", meinte Sirius. Regulus runzelte die Stirn. „Hat diese Autorin was gegen die Familie Black?" „Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst..."

„Schluss jetzt. Das ist unwichtig! Wichtig ist die Frage: Was tun wir jetzt?", mischte sich Severus Snape ein.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix (Dumbledore, James und Lily Potter, Sirius und Regulus Black, Remus, Severus, Peter, Minerva, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley sowie Bill und Percy Weasley) dachten über diese Frage nach.

Schließlich meinte Percy: „Im Grunde geht es jetzt darum herauszufinden, wer geplaudert hat. Denn irgendjemand hat geplaudert. Soviel steht fest."

„Und wie gedenkt der Herr Superspion das herauszufinden?", erkundigte sich Tonks wütend. (Sie war wohl immer noch sauer, weil Sirius sie Nymphi genannt hatte und das vor allen Leuten. Außerdem hatte sie wegen des Treffens ein Date absagen müssen. Und das schlug ihr wirklich auf die Laune). „Der Herr Superspion würde vorschlagen, dass man hingeht und Joanne K. Rowling befragt", returnierte Percy ungerührt.

„Das ist ein verdammt guter Vorschlag", gestand ihm Moody zu, „Aber es ist auch nicht möglich. Ihr wisst genau, dass die Gegenseite in diese Sache verstrickt sein könnte. Es ist zu riskant einfach hinzugehen und diese Frau auszufragen, was wenn Deatheater dort sind?" Nun war Percy doch ein wenig verärgert. „Denkt ihr etwa, das wüsste ich nicht?" „Vielleicht weißt du es ja, und hast deswegen den Vorschlag gemacht", knurrte Moody. „Nennst du mich einen Verräter?" „Ich nenne dich einen Weasley!" Nun fühlte sich auch Bill angegriffen. „Willst du damit etwas bestimmtes andeuten, Moody?", erkundigte er sich eisig.

Minerva McGonagall ging dazwischen bevor es erste Opfer geben konnte. „Leute, bitte! Wir sind hier doch alle Verbündete!" Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich entschieden", verkündete er, „Wir werden das Haus dieser Rowling beobachten, und wenn keine Gefahr droht werden wir sie befragen." „Sie hat auch eine eigene Homepage. Vielleicht können wir von dort erfahren, woher sie ihre Informationen bezieht", schlug Sirius fort. „Homepage? Was ist denn das?", wunderte sich Kingsley. „Eine persönliche Seite im Internet", erklärte Sirius. „Internet? Was ist ein Internet?", erkundigte sich Kingsley weiter. Sirius seufzte.

Inzwischen war Harriet in Hogwarts damit beschäftig über die weltbewegende Frage zu entscheiden, wer ihr mehr auf die Nerven ging, Neville oder Cho Chang.

Zur Zeit tendierte sie in Richtung Cho. „Ich meine, sieh dir doch nur an wie sich die aufstylt. Schuluniformen gibt es damit alle gleich dämlich aussehen und sie macht einen Wettstreit daraus, wer die Kleidungsvorschriften am weitesten biegen kann, ohne bestraft zu werden", beschwerte sie sich bei Draco. „Mhm", sagte dieser. „Und hast du sie schon einmal lachen gehört? Sie grunzt! Ich schwöre dir, sie grunzt wirklich! Ich meine ein Junge, von mir aus. Aber ein Mädchen!" „Mhm." „Und dann redet sie immer mit dieser Barbie-Stimme. Nicht zum aushalten ist das! Und dumm wie Holzkohle ist sie auch noch! " „Mhm." „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre. Das mit Cedric und mir ist ewig und drei Tage vorbei und hat auch nur an die drei Tage angedauert, aber hätte er sich nicht eine nette Freundin suchen können!" „Mhm." Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wurde von Aliens entführt und brachte, als ich zurückkam, einen Hund zur Welt." „Mhm."

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! Du hörst mir gar nicht zu!" Draco erwachte aus seinem Wachschlaf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich höre dir zu! Nur nicht wenn du über Cedric und Cho sprichst...Das deprimiert mich sonst nur wieder", bekannte er. „Oh. Na gut, sprechen wir von was anderen. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

In diesem Augenblick kamen Lavender und Parvati vorbei. „Oh, sieh mal!", rief Lavender und deutete auf Cho und Cedric, „Das bestaussehenste Paar der Schule. Sind sie nicht einfach hinreißend!"

Wenig später fand Hermine Draco und Harry sehr deprimiert vor. „Was ist denn passiert? Hat Neville was gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. „Nein, aber wusstest du, dass Cho und Cedric, dass bestaussehenste Paar der Schule sind? Und Neville der Anwärter auf den Posten des Königs der Welt?"

Draco seufzte zustimmend. „Verstehe. Das alte Lied", erkannte Hermine und nahm Platz. „Es stört mich nicht Außenseiter zu sein. Manchmal ist das sogar ganz toll", meinte Harriet. „Nein, es stinkt einfach", widersprach Draco. „Ja, das auch." Sie seufzten alle drei. „In diesen blöden Büchern ist Harry Potter der ganz tolle Held. Ständig erlebt er irgendwelche Abenteuer. Kämpft mit Trollen, Drachen, Dementoren...Im wirklichen Leben gibt's so etwas ja nicht", stellte Harry bekümmert fest, „Da reicht es aus eine blöde Fluchnarbe zu haben, oder toll auszusehen, und schon ist man in ."

„Oh, Mist!" Hermine sprang auf. „Was!", erkundigten sich die anderen besorgt. „Vor lauter Selbstmitleid kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht!" Da das nun wirklich nicht wünschenswert war, machten sich die drei Freunde so schnell wie möglich auf zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

_Das nächste Mal: Neville gibt an, Sirius lernt das Internet kennen und Lily fragt Remus aus._

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel: Mission: Harry Potter

Sirius klickte auf den Link. Und seufzte.

„Wo bin ich jetzt schon wieder gelandet?", fragte er sich verzweifelt. Regulus trat hinter ihm. „Und hattest du Glück?", erkundigte er sich. „Nun, ich hab eine chinesische Vase ersteigert, weiß jetzt, dass Ginny Weasley nicht Virgina heißt, und hab drei anonyme Sexangebote bekommen", berichtete Sirius, „Aber woher diese Frau ihre Infos hat, weiß ich noch immer nicht." Regulus klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Du machst das schon", meinte er zuversichtlich. Sirius seufzte nur.

Neville Longbottom war gerade dabei seine „Heldentaten" einmal mehr mit allen zu teilen. Sprich, er gab an.

„ Und dann stand ich IHM gegenüber, Auge in Auge, und ich wusste mein Ende war gekommen, doch dann zog ich meinen Zauberstab und..." Harry seufzte. Neville war vollkommen in seinem Element.

Draco räusperte sich: „Du sag mal, Neville...Welche Augenfarbe hat Lord Voldemort eigentlich?"

Neville starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte!" „Nun ja", meinte Draco langsam, „Wenn du ihn wirklich Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden bist, dann solltest du doch wissen, welche Augenfarbe er hat." „Auf so etwas achtet man doch nicht im Angesicht des Todes!" Harriet beschloss sich einzumischen: „Und welche Haarfarbe hat er? Ich meine, das ist dir dich sicherlich aufgefallen." Neville sah sie böse an. „Wollt ihr beide damit vielleicht irgendetwas andeuten?", zischte er. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete Harry unschuldig. Hermine kicherte. Neville wandte sich wortlos ab und fuhr, an seine Bewunderer gewandt (einen Haufen Zweitklässler), fort zu erzählen: „Also, ich zog meinen Zauberstab und..." „Dann kam Dumbledore und hat dich gerettet?", schlug Harry hilfreich vor. Draco grinste. Hermine kicherte noch mehr. Neville sah so aus, als hätte er vor einen Mord zu begehen. „**Ich zog also meinen Zauberstab und...**" „Fiel in Ohnmacht?" Diesmal war der Vorschlag von Draco gekommen. Hermine fiel vor Lachen von ihren Stuhl.

Neville wandte sich an seine Fans: „Kommt, lasst uns gehen. Hier gibt es zu viele schlechte Schwingungen." Dann stolzierte er, gefolgt von seinem Fanclub, davon. Dean baute sich vor Harriet, Draco und Hermine auf: „Du solltest deine Freunde besser unter Kontrolle halten, Granger", zischte er. „Sag mal, Dean...Wie ist es so, der treue Sidekick von Neville Longbottom zu sein?", erkundigte sich Draco, „Hat sich Ginny deswegen mit dir abgegeben? Oder hast du sie bestechen müssen?" Dean wandte sich wortlos um und ging. „Wow. Er hat sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen dich zu beleidigen. Jetzt sind wir wirklich unten durch", stellte Harry beeindruckt fest.

Als nächster baute sich Ron Weasley vor ihnen auf. „R-Ron, h-hi", stotterte Hermine und wurde sofort knallrot. Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy", wandte er sich an Draco, „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit dazu neigst Neville auf die Nerven zu fallen. Das solltest du besser lassen." „Sonst was? Verprügelst du mich?" Draco war ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt. „Selbst wenn du es tust, wird Neville dir nur mäßig dankbar sein", fuhr er fort, „Und du hast noch immer kein Recht dazu in seinen inneren Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Im Übrigen, Weasley, dir sollte doch klar sein, dass Neville Voldemort noch nie getroffen hat, sieht man von dieser einen Nacht ab, als er noch ein Baby war." Rons Augen verengten sich. „Du musst es ja wissen", meinte er, „Als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy..." „Mein Vater war niemals ein Deatheater!" „Und wieso sitzt er dann in Askaban? Entschuldigt mich, ich habe besseres zu tun, als mit euch zu reden." Ron drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. „B-bis b-bald, R-ron!", rief Hermine.

Draco kochte. „Ich glaube, der verwechselt unsere Familien! Sein Vater ist es doch, der..." Harriet legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte schnell: „Ja, schon gut, Draco. Wir wissen es." „Aber, du musst einsehen, dass es dafür nun mal keinen Beweis gibt", fuhr Hermine fort, „Wir wissen davon, weil Harrys Eltern es ihr erzählt haben, aber ich bezweifle, dass Percy und Bill es Ron an die Nase gebunden haben. Und selbst wenn er es weiß, vermutlich verdrängt er es." „Dass, du ihn verteidigst war ja klar", knurrte Draco, „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht!" Wütend stürmte er davon.

Harriet seufzte. „Draco macht es einem manchmal wirklich nicht leicht", stellte sie fest. „Glaubst du das eigentlich? Dass sein Vater unschuldig ist, meine ich", erkundigte sich Hermine. Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Draco glaubt es. Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung." Sie begann in ihrer Schultasche zu kramen. „Was suchst du?", erkundigte sich ihre Freundin stirnrunzelnd, als Harriet damit begann alle möglichen Sachen aus der Schultasche auszuräumen. „Den Stundenplan." „Oh, wir haben jetzt Gesichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns", erklärte Hermine hilfsbereit. „Danke. Binns Klassenzimmer also...der Tag an dem ich mich in dieser Schule nicht mehr verirre, wird zugleich auch mein letzter hier sein", seufzte Harriet, „Lass uns gehen, ich will nicht zu spät kommen." Binns war nämlich ihr Lieblingslehrer und sein Unterricht bei den meisten Schülern sehr beliebt. Letztes Jahr hatten ihn die Schüler sogar mit dem „Der beste Lehrer"-Award ausgezeichnet. „Lass nichts liegen", ermahnte sie Hermine, die ihre schusselige Freundin sehr gut kannte. „Ja, ja."

Kaum waren sie weg, nahmen Cho und Cedric auf ihren Plätzen Platz. „Oh, sieh mal, hier hat einer was liegen lassen", meinte Cho und nahm das herumliegende Buch in die Hand. „_Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen? _Was soll denn das sein?" Cedric sah sie erstaunt an. „Ein Buch über Harry!" „Harry? Wer ist Harry?" „Harriet Potter. Malfoys Freundin. Schwarze Haare, Gryffindor, Sechstklässlerin, recht süß?" „Wer ist Malfoy?"

Nach der Stunde fiel Harriet auf, dass sie das Buch verlegt hatte. „Mist, das wird Siri gar nicht gefallen." „Du hast es verloren! Bist du verrückt geworden! Was wenn es jemand findet!", empörte sich Hermine. „Komm schon, Hermine, reg dich ab. Es ist doch nur ein Buch! Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sich irgendjemand für andere als literarische Zwecke damit auseinander setzt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass der Orden deswegen Agenten auf die Autorin angesetzt hat, oder irgend so was."

Remus Lupin, James Potter und seine Frau Lily Potter starrten auf das Haus der Schriftstellerin Joanne K. Rowling.

„Wieso hat er ausgerechnet uns damit beauftragt?", beschwerte sich Remus gerade.

„Nun, wie ich Dumbledore kennen, waren unsere Namen vielleicht die einzigen, die ihm in dem Moment eingefallen sind", mutmaßte James ruhig.

Schweigen kehrte ein und sie starrten stumm auf das Haus. „Das ist doch völlig unsinnig!", beschwerte sich Remus, „Was soll denn schon groß passieren!" Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht kommt Voldemort vorbei", meinte sie. „Wieso? Weil er ein Autogramm will?" James kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

„Bleibt ihr hier, ich komme gleich wieder", meinte er dann und verschwand. Remus sah ihn verwirrt nach. „Wohin geht er denn?" Lily seufzte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber er wird schon wieder kommen." Nun war es an Remus zu seufzen.

„Ich wollte, sowieso mit dir reden, Remy", meinte Lily.

„Ach, und worüber?"

„Über Harry. Du hast doch einen Draht zu ihr. Ich bin sicher, sie erzählt dir Dinge, die sie James und mir nicht anvertrauen würde."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Da bin ich nicht so sicher", meinte er. „Doch, doch. Du und Sirius, ihr seid ihre Lieblingsonkels. Also, sag schon!"

„Was denn?"

„Hat sie einen festen Freund?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Für dieses Thema bin ich nicht gerade der geeignete Ansprechpartner für ein junges Mädchen, Lils. Ich bin nämlich ein Mann. Noch dazu einer, der mit einem anderen Mann zusammen lebt."

„Eben. Das heißt du bist der perfekte Ansprechpartner. Ich weiß, sie hatte mal was mit diesem Quidditch-Spieler, Oliver Wood war sein Name, aber das ist schon lange her."

„Lily, ich weiß wirklich von nichts."

„Mir kannst du es ruhig sagen. James ist nicht hier also..."

„Selbst, wenn ich etwas wüsste...Warum fragst du nicht Sev? Der weiß sicher was."

„Und schweigt darüber. Komm schon, Remy!"

In diesem Moment kam James zurück und rettete Remus aus der unangenehmen Situation. „Hier", erklärte er und hielt Lily und Remus eine Packung Popkorn hin, „Ich hab Popkorn besorgt."

_Das nächste Mal: Ein Buch auf Reisen und das Ehepaar Potter sowie Mr. Lupin in Schwierigkeiten._

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel: Geheimnisse

„Siri wird mich töten. Ich weiß es! Oder schlimmer noch: er wird mir nie wieder seine Sachen borgen!" Harriet sah sich verzweifelt in der großen Halle um. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft dieses verdammte Buch zu verlieren! „Dabei war ich gerade an einer wirklich spannenden Stelle", seufzte sie, „Jetzt werde ich niemals erfahren, ob Onkel Sev wirklich der Böse ist oder nicht."

„Wo hast du es denn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Draco zum zehnten Mal. „Hier. Genau hier. Irgendjemand hat es gestohlen...Welcher kranke Mensch ist grausam genug ein Buch zu stehlen!" Draco zuckte die Schultern.

„Dieses Ding ist absoluter Schrott", erklärte Cho Chang Cedric gerade wenige Meter entfernt, „Alles dreht sich nur um diesen blöden Harry Potter und ich werde kein einziges Mal erwähnt!" Cedric seufzte. „Es ist ja auch nur ein Roman, Cho", meinte er. „Dafür beschreibt er Hogwarts aber ziemlich genau! Hör dir das an: _Harry hatte von einem so fremdartigen und wundervollen Ort noch nicht einmal geträumt. Tausende und abertausende von Kerzen erleuchteten ihn, über den vier langen Tischen schwebend, an denen die Schüler saßen. Die Tische waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern und –kelchen gedeckt. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand noch ein langer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen."_ „Schon gut", unterbrach sie Cedric, „Darf ich mal sehen?" „Du kannst es sogar behalten. Ich bin zu alt für Kinderbücher", erwiderte Cho nur und reichte ihrem gutaussehenden Freund das Buch.

„Ich langweile mich", verkündete Lily.

James und Remus erwiderten nichts. „Jetzt sitzen wir hier schon ewig und nichts ist passiert", fuhr die rothaarige Frau fort, „Und außerdem muss ich dringend wo hin." „Du kannst ruhig gehen", meinte James, „In der kurzen Zeit in der du weg bist, wird schon nichts aufregendes passieren." Lily nickte und verschwand.

„Ich vermisse Sirius", seufzte Remus, „Ich finde es unfair von Dumbledore, dass er dich und Lily immer gemeinsam auf Missionen schickt und uns getrennt." „Ach, du kennst doch Dumbledore...der weiß sicher nicht mal, dass Lily und ich verheiratet sind und Harry unsre Tochter ist", erwiderte James und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, „Ich glaube meine Zehen sind erfroren."

Plötzlich fuhr Remus auf. „James, da ist einer!", zischte er. „Was? Wo?" „Dort. Der Typ in der dunklen Robe Er schleicht um das Haus herum! Ich könnte schwören, dass es ein Deatheater ist!" James blinzelte. „Du könntest recht haben, aber...was will er hier?" „Die Rowling töten! Wir müssen sie retten! Los komm!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber warten bis Lily wieder da ist..."

„Vergiss es! Komm!" Remus zerrte James mit sich zum Haus.

„He, du! Deatheater!", schrie er der Gestalt in der Robe entgegen. Diese fuhr herum und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, wer diese Joanne K. Rowling ist. Muss ein Pseudonym von irgendeinem Zauberer sein. Vielleicht von McGonagall. Dieser Schreibstil passt zu ihr", überlegte Cedric. Cho verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja...Kannst du dieses dumme Buch nicht kurz weg legen? Was fasziniert dich so daran?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber irgendwie kommt es mir ganz spannend vor. Und außerdem da kommen unsere Lehrer drin vor und unsere Mitschüler.."

„Mitschüler? Welche denn? Mir sind kein aufgefallen."

„Na ja, Harriet als dieser männliche Harry, und Malfoy, und Granger, und die Weasleys und..."

„Die sagen mir alle nichts. Nebenbei: Dein Quidditch-Training hat vor zwanzig Minuten angefangen."

„Oh." Cedric sprang auf und hetzte davon. Cho seufzte, nahm das Buch und warf es in dem nächsten Mistkübel. Vielleicht war ja jetzt endlich Ruhe.

„He, Lavender, sieh mal, was ich im Mist gefunden hab!"

„Bist du jetzt etwa unter die Mistkübelstirrler gegangen oder was?"

Parvati hielt ihr das Buch unter die Nase. „_Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen? _Es gibt ein Buch über Harriet Potter? Soll das ein Witz sein? Was kommt als nächstes: _Tausend Gründe warum Lucius Malfoy unschuldig ist! _Das ich nicht lache...Was steht denn so drinnen?"

James wurde durch eine kräftige Ohrfeige aufgeweckt. „Au! Lily, verdammt! Das war nicht nötig", beschwerte er sich. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich seine Frau. „Ein Deatheater ist ums Haus herumgeschlichen. Wir haben ihn gestellt und..."

Lily hob eine Augenbraue. „Er hat euch beide ausgeschalten? Wie konnte unsere Seite jemals gewinnen?"

„Sehr witzig, Lils."

Remus rappelte sich stöhnend auf. „Was zum Teufel, war das für ein Fluch?", wollte er wissen. „Auf jeden Fall ein sehr wirksamer", meinte James und rieb sich den Nacken, „Wenn ich den erst in die Finger kriege..."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid ja vielleicht tolle Helden. Der ist längst über alle Berge."

„Er kommt sicher wieder", meinte James, „Ich geh jetzt los und erstatte Dumbledore Bericht. Ihr bleibt hier."

„Wieso darfst du gehen?", beschwerte sich Lily. „Ja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen", stimmte ihr Remus zu.

„Weil ich der älteste von uns bin, und daher auch der klügste."

„Ich finde Remus sollte gehen", bestimmte Lily. Remus nickte und war auch schon weg.

„Du wolltest mich spreche, Onkel S- ich meine, Professor?"

„Sieh mal was ich gefunden haben", sagte Severus und reichte Harry ein Buch. „Sirius Buch! Du hast es wieder gefunden! Danke, danke, danke. Dafür steh ich ewig in deiner Schuld!"

„Ja, ja. Pass diesmal bitte besser darauf auf. Ach, übrigens ich finde man sollte diese Muggel-Frau wegen Verleumdung verklagen. Hast du mitgekriegt wie falsch die mich darstellt?" Severus sah bitter aus. „Ich will nicht wissen wie viele Schüler das gelesen haben." Harry nickte mitleidig. „Sieh's so", meinte sie aufmunternd, „Wenigstens hast du das richtige Geschlecht."

„He, Schatz, ich bin wieder zu Hause", sagte Remus.

„So schnell?"

„Muss Bericht erstatten. Sitzt du noch immer vor dem Computer!"

Sirius nickte. „Ja", seufzte er, „und ich komm einfach nicht wei..." Er stutzte. „Oh, Gott. Remus, sieh dir das an!" Remus beugte sich über seine Schulter.

_Herrlich verworren ist eine gute Beschreibung für diese Geschichte..._

_Das nächste Mal: Die Website, die Gegenseite und Harry dreht durch. _

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel: Die Website

"www.voldemort,org!",wiederholte Remus noch einmal ungläubig, „Wer stellt so eine Seite online?"

Sirius klickte herum. „Arthur Weasley", meinte er dann. „Was! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Es ist aber so."

Sie starrten beiden ungläubig auf den Computerbildschirm.

„Was gibt es hier denn so alles?"

„Mal sehen, einer Liste aller aktuellen und ehemaligen Deatheater. Da steht Sev tatsächlich oben...Die Erfolgsstory von Lord Voldmort – also wirklich nicht. Eine dreidimensionales interaktives Modell von Hogwarts, eine Liste aller Jahrgänge von Hogwarts, plus Hauszuordnung, der letzten fünfzig Jahre, und eine Liste der Schulangestellten, ein Stammbaum der Weasleys. He, da bin ja ich auch oben!" Sirius studierte den Stammbaum.

„Wer sind Fred und George?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Die Zwillinge, die waren, lass mich nachdenken, zwei Jahre jünger als Percy...Es gab vor einigen Jahren einen bösen Unfall, sie starben. Das war der Grund warum Molly Arthur zusammen mit den Kindern verlassen hat."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht."

„Molly spricht nicht gerne darüber."

„Was ist denn das dort für ein Link? Klick mal hin."

Schweigend starrten sie für eine ganze Weile lang auf den Bildschirm. Dann meinte Remus langsam: „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er das getan hat." Sirius nickte. „Er hat es aber getan." „Listen und Modelle sind eine Sache, aber das..." Sirius seufzte ungläubig. „Der hat wirklich Zaubersprüche ins Netz gestellt. Einfach so!" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Am Besten wir geben Dumbledore Bescheid. Du kannst ja gleich mit mir mitkommen, während ich von unseren Fortschritten berichte", meinte Remus. „Gut", stimmte ihm sein Freund zu, „Aber eins macht mir Sorgen...Wie soll ich Dumbledore erklären was eine Website ist?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unterdessen war in Lord Voldemorts Hauptquartier auch einiges los.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte der dunkle Lord mit Donnerstimme. „Ich habe alles wie befohlen erledigt", verkündete der vor ihm kniende Deatheater. „Sehr gut." „Allerdings...", fuhr der Deatheater zögerlich fort. „Ja?" „Sind zwei Mitglieder des Ordens vor dem Haus herumgeschlichen." „So?" „Ja, aber sie haben mich nicht erkannt. Ich konnte sie ohne Probleme außer Gefecht setzen."

Unheimliche Stille kehrte ein.

„Es ist also geschehen. Die Gegenseite musste schließlich irgendwann von der Sache erfahren. Auch gut. Du hast solide Arbeit geleistet, mein Junge. Schick mir Avery. Ich habe einen Auftrag für ihn", erklang die Stimme des dunkeln Zauberers dann erneut.

„Ja, mein Lord." Der Deatheater verneigte sich noch ein letztes Mal und hetzte aus dem Raum. Ihm war die Nähe seines Meisters stets unangenehm.

Vor der Türe wurde er abgefangen. „Und?" Der Deatheater sah seinen Kollegen an, und nahm seine Kapuze ab. „Er ist zufrieden. Und er will Avery sehen", berichtete er. „Ich werde nach ihm schicken lassen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn." „Danke, Vater."

Charlie Weasley setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf und ließ seinen Vater, Arthur Weasley, zurück. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war ihm auch dessen Nähe in der letzten Zeit unangenehm geworden.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Was willst du denn damit sagen!"

Harriet Potter seufzte. „Ich meine ja nur, dass es irgendetwas geben muss, dass wir erleben können! In diesen Büchern rettet Harry Potter ständig die Schule- das muss ich doch auch können", erklärte sie.

Draco und Hermine wechselten einen Blick. „Ich denke, du hättest niemals damit anfangen sollen, dieses dumme Buch zu lesen", sagte Draco. Hermine nickte. „Das tut dir eindeutig nicht gut", stimmte sie ihrem Freund zu.

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, Unsinn", meinte sie, „Wenn der Ärger uns nicht findet, müssen wir ihn eben suchen gehen. Am besten wir gehen in den Verbotenen Wald!"

Hermine seufzte. „Harry, es gibt einen Grund warum dieser Wald mit dem Titel _Verboten _versehen wurde", begann sie langsam. „Das weiß ich doch", unterbrach sie Harry, „Was denkst du denn warum ich da hin will."

Hermine warf Draco einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Der zuckte die Schultern. Wenn Harriet sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann was sie davon nicht mehr so leicht abzubringen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir ja im Schloss nach Ärger suchen", meinte Hermine dann. „Von mir aus. Aber wenn wir keinen finden, dann gehen wir in den verbotenen Wald", bestimmte Harry Potter und marschierte auch schon los um Ärger zu finden.

Sie fanden ihn, in einen normalerweise eher leerstehendem Korridor der Schule, allerdings nicht unbedingt in der Form, in der in sich Harriet erhofft hatte. Auf ihrer Suche nach Ärger rannte sie nämlich ausgerechnet Cho Chang nieder, was sich rückblickend als schwerer Fehler herausstellen sollte. Cho nahm diese Tat als persönlichen Angriff und ging nun auf Harriet los. Cedric versuchte zu vermitteln, was darin endete, dass Cho klar wurde, dass Harriet die Ex ihres Freundes war, und zu noch mehr Ärger führte. „Das ist also diese Potter von der du die ganze Zeit fantasierst?", sagte sie. „Er spricht die ganze Zeit von ihr!", empörte sich nun Draco und warf Cedric einen mörderischen Blick zu. Nun bahnte sich ein Eifersuchtsdrama an.

Als Draco und Cedric kurz davor waren sich zu prügeln, mischte sich Ron ein um Frieden zu stiften. Keine gute Idee. Draco stieß ihn beiseite und Ron fiel natürlich nieder. (Was Hermine offenbar sehr erschreckte).

„Das bereust du, Malfoy", zischte der Weasley und stürzte sich auf Draco.

„Aber, aber, Jungs. Wer wird denn gleich ausrasten?", erkundigte sich in diesem Moment eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen, die eindeutig weder einem Lehrer noch Filch gehörte.

_Das nächste Mal: Ein Deatheater trifft eine Entscheidung, Lily trifft eine Entscheidung und Voldie ist über eine dieser beiden Entscheidungen gar nicht glücklich._

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel: Ärger

„_Aber, aber, Jungs. Wer wird denn gleich ausrasten?", erkundigte sich in diesem Moment eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen, die eindeutig weder einem Lehrer noch Filch gehörte._

Langsam sahen Harry, Draco, Hermine, Ron, Cedric und Cho, einer nach dem anderen, auf. Vor ihnen stand ein böseartig dreinblickender Mann in Kutte. „Rahh! Ein Deatheater!", rief Ron aus. Draco ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das ein Deatheater ist?", erkundigte er sich trotzig. „Er trägt eine Kutte!", erklärte Ron. Das war nun wirklich ein schlagendes Argument, nicht wahr?

Leider war der Mann, Avery, wirklich ein Deatheater. „Mhm", überlegte er, „Es ist gar nicht gut, dass ihr Kinder mich gesehen habt. Ich sollte was unternehmen, sonst rennt ihr noch bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu dem alten Trottel und steckt ihm, dass ich hier war. Und das kann ich natürlich nicht zulassen. Ich könnte euch umbringen, aber dann wüsste jeder, dass ich hier war. Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach tun?" Cho zeigte strahlend auf. „Oh, ich weiß, Mr. Deatheater, Sir! Sie können uns mit einem Vergessens-Zauber belegen!" Cedric starrte sie ungläubig an. „Und mit so was gehst du freiwillig?", flüsterte Harriet ihrem Ex erstaunt zu. Der ließ den Kopf hängen.

Avery wog Chos Vorschlag ab. „Nein", schloss er nach einer Weile, „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee. Ich nehme euch alle mit." „Aber das wäre ja Entführung", protestierte Cho halbherzig. Hermine wandte sich an die anderen. „Wir sind zu sechst, er ist allein. Es dürfte kein allzu großes Problem sein ihn zu entwaffnen", meinte sie, „Auf drei ziehen wir alle den Zauberstab und ab geht die Post!" Doch soweit kam es gar nicht, denn Avery schnappte sich Cho und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab an den Kopf, bevor Hermine auch nur „eins" sagen konnte. „Aber, aber Kinder, ich hoffe ihr seid vernünftig und plant keine Dummheiten. Hier entlang bitte. Ach, und…Zauberstäbe weg." „Wir könnten es immer noch tun", meinte Draco, „Der Verlust wäre akzeptabel." Da die anderen aber nicht mit ihm übereinstimmten, trotteten sie brav vor Avery her und ließen sich entführen. Harry war die Lust auf Abenteuer inzwischen gründlich vergangen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lily und James waren nach wie vor damit beschäftigt das Haus von J.K.R. zu beobachten.

„Wie langweilig", kommentierte James, „Wer immer dieser DE war, ich glaube nicht, dass er vorhat zurück zu kommen."

„DE?"

„Deatheater."

„Oh….Dir ist wirklich langweilig, oder?"

James ging nicht darauf ein. „Remus sollte schon längenst zurück sein", meinte er betrübt, „Ich hoffe er kommt bald. Ich will hier nicht noch länger alleine leiden."

„Vielleicht hat er Sirius besucht."

„Toll. Dann wird er erst in ein paar Stunden zurück sein. Darf ich dich wenigstens befummeln? Das würde mich vielleicht aufheitern."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind im Dienst, James." Ihr Mann seufzte nur lautstark.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas im Haus. „Achtung! Runter!", zischte Lily und drückte ihren Mann zu Boden. „Kannst du irgendwas erkennen?", erkundigte sich James leise. Lily reckte den Kopf. „Es ist eine Frau. Ich glaube, es ist die Rowling", erklärte sie. „Was tut sie?" „Sie kommt heraus. Sie sperrt ihre Türe zu…. Jetzt steigt sie ins Auto….Sie fährt weg…Du kannst wieder hoch kommen, sie ist weg." James rappelte sich auf. Dann sah er seine Frau fragend an. „Sollen wir ihr folgen?"

Lily dachte kurz nach. „Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee", meinte sie dann, „Wir brechen ein!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Wie geht das Projekt voran, Arthur?"

„Bestens, mein Lord. www. voldemort. org ist ein voller Erfolg. Und wir haben der Frau wie gewünscht den Brief zukommen lassen", berichte Arthur Weasley in neutralem Tonfall. Lord Voldemort neigte zufrieden den Kopf. „Sehr gut", befand er, „Dein Vorschlag etwas für mein Image zu tun hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Arthur. Gemeinsam werden wir beide all unsere Ziele erreichen. Und der Tag an dem mir endlich der Junge der überlebt hat mit seinen Lügengeschichten nicht mehr auf die Nerven fällt ist auch nicht mehr fern."

Arthur verneigte sich bestätigend.

„Alles entwickelt sich so, wie ich es voraus gesehen habe", fuhr der dunkle Lord fort, „Bald ist es vollbracht." Er legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein. „Dein Sohn", nahm er den Faden dann wieder auf, „entwickelt sich prächtig." Er blickte Arthur an. Der dachte an Charlie. „Ja, ich bin stolz auf Charlie", gab er dann unumwunden zu. „Der andere", meinte Lord Voldemort dann sinnend (und bezog sich auf Percy), „macht mir allerdings noch Sorgen."

„Er war zu lange unter Mollys Einfluss", erklärte Arthur schnell, „Er wird sich schon bald an das Leben hier gewöhnt haben." „Ja. Daran hege ich keine Zweifel. Allerdings gibt es da ein Gerücht, Arthur. Es heißt dein Ältester wäre beim Orden…"

Arthur zuckte die Schultern. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, soviel sei Euch versichert, mein Lord."

Crabbe Senior platze ohne zu klopfen herein. „Verzeihung, mein Lord. Avery ist zurück und er hat Gefangene mitgebracht…Arthurs Jüngsten und ein paar andere Kinder."

Der dunkle Lord funkelte ihn an. „KINDER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Armer Avery. Jetzt gibt's Ärger!_

_Ja, es wird langsam ernster. Ich hatte sowieso Schwierigkeiten, was das Einordnen in Kategorien angeht. Auf jeden Fall bleibt der Humorvolle Unterton auch weiterhin erhalten._

_Ach, ja ansonsten würde ich „Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter" als Ensemble-Stück ansehen, manche haben größere Rollen als andere, aber es kommt fast jeder zum Zug._

_Das nächste Mal: Lily als Einbrecherin, Neville als Held und Sev kriegt einen Anfall._

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel: Dummheiten und Heldentaten

_Der dunkle Lord funkelte ihn an. „KINDER!"_

Crabbe schluckte. „Ähm, ja…Avery hat sie wohl gekidnapped", meinte er langsam. Voldemort funkelte ihn an. „Ich werde mit Avery über diese Sache reden müssen", meinte er und wollte losgehen um Avery zu foltern.

„Mylord, vergebt mir vielmals", hielt ihn Arthur Weasley zurück, „Aber was soll nun mit den Kindern geschehen?" Voldemort warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Dann meinte er: „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Inzwischen sollte sich dein Sohn um sie kümmern."

„Charlie?"

„Ja. Und nun halte mich nicht länger auf!" Lord Voldemort eilte schnellten Schrittes davon. Arthur blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Im Augenblick wollte er wirklich nicht mit Avery tauschen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Ich will doch kein Abenteuer erleben", meinte Harry, „ich will wieder ein glückliches Leben in Langeweile und Todesverachtung durch meine Mitschüler führen." „Dafür ist es jetzt ein bisschen spät", stellte Hermine säuerlich fest.

„Meint ihr die werden uns was tun?", fragte Draco. „Das müsstest du doch wissen, immerhin ist doch dein Vater ein Deatheater", meinte Ron. „Mein Vater ist unschuldig", zischte Draco und sprang auf um auf Ron loszugehen. Cedric stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne. „Jungs, bitte. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas. Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen", erklärte er. Ron und Draco funkelten sich an, nickten dann aber grimmig und entfernten sich soweit sie konnten voneinander.

Der Deatheater hatte sie einen kleinen Raum eingesperrt, von dem Harry annahm, dass er einmal eine Abstellkammer gewesen war. Cho saß in einer Ecke, hatte ihre Knie umschlungen und murmelte: „Ich hab Hunger." Cedric warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu.

Hermine begann unruhig auf und ab zu wandern. Da der Raum aber nicht sehr groß war, kam sie nicht weit und begann stattdessen einen winzigen Kreis zu gehen. „Könntest du das bitte lassen. Das macht mich nervös", forderte Ron gepresst. Hermine hielt sofort inne und nahm wieder neben Harry und Draco Platz.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Türe. Cedric, Ron und Draco sprangen auf, bereit zum Angriff. Ein einzelner Deatheater kam herein. Er musterte sie einen nach den anderen. Dann meinte er: „Ihr müsst keine Angst haben."

„Mr. Deatheater, ich hab Hunger. Können wir was zu essen haben?", ließ sich Cho vernehmen.

„Ich verlange, dass Sie uns auf der Stelle freilassen!", mischte sich Hermine ein und stand auf, „Sie haben kein Recht uns hier festzuhalten!"

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht tun", meinte der Deatheater. „Das sollten Sie aber!" Ron baute sich vor dem Deatheater auf und funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin nämlich ein guter Freund von dem Jungen, der lebt, also…."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das beeindruckt, Ron", meinte der Deatheater. Ron wich misstrauisch zurück. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" Der Mann nahm seine Kapuze ab. „CHARLIE!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Neville! Neville! Neville!" Neville drehte sich um und musterte das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das angerannt kam, huldvoll. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Maria?" „Marietta. Mein Name ist Marietta", verbesserte ihn das Mädchen schüchtern. „Also, was ist los?", verlangte Neville lächelnd zu wissen. „MeineFreundinChoundihrFreundCedricwurdenzusammenmiteinpaaranderenvoneinemDeatheaterentführt!"

„Ganz langsam und noch einmal von vorne."

„IchwaraufderSuchenachChoalsichgesehenhabewiesie..." „Maria, ich meine Marietta, eine Spur langsamer, okay?" „Cho und Cedric und ein paar andere wurden entführt! Von einem Deatheater!", erklärte Marietta atemlos. „Wer und wie viel waren die paar andern?", erkundigte sich Neville gelassen. „Dein Freund Ron Weasley, glaub ich. Und drei andere. Euer Alter, kenn ich nicht", überlegte Marietta, „Ein Junge und zwei Mädchen." „Malfoy, Potter und Granger?" Marietta zuckte die Schultern. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Cho", meinte sie.

Neville dachte nach. Das war seine Chance. Er könnte so sein wie Harry Potter in diesem Buch. Ein Held. Dann würden Malfoy und Potter endlich nicht mehr über ihn spotten können. Dann hätte er den unumstößlichen Beweis, dass er ein echter Held war. „Keine Sorge, Maria, wenn drei Gryffindors, ein Slytherin, ein Hufflepuff und eine Ravenclaw in Gefahr sind, kann ich dabei natürlich nicht einfach nur zusehen", sagte Neville salbungsvoll, „Ich werde sie retten."

Dean und Seamus, die wie immer mit Neville herumhingen, tauschten einen besorgten Blick. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist, Neville?", meinte Dean vorsichtig. „Ja, das hört sich ernst an", stimmte ihm Seamus zu, „Vielleicht sollten wir lieber zu einen Lehrer gehen." Neville sah sie scharf an. „Zweifelt ihr etwa an mir?" „Nein, natürlich nicht", sagten sie unisono. „Gut. Ihr müsst mir auch nicht helfen. Ich werde das ganze alleine machen", meinte der Junge, der lebte und stolzierte davon. Marietta sah ihm ehrfürchtig nach. „Er ist so tapfer", stellte sie bewundernd fest.

Wenig später kam Ginny, die auf der Suche nach ihrem festen Freund war. „He, Dean, wo ist Neville?", fragte sie als sie ihn fand, aber ohne Neville. Dean sagte es ihr. „WAS! UND IHR HABT IHN GEHENLASSEN? SEID IHR DENN WAHNSINNIG!" Ginny rannte los um den nächst besten Lehrer zu finden. Sie fand Professor Snape. Erschüttert berichtete sie ihm was geschehen war. Snape blinzelte. Dann stürmte er los, schnappte sich Dean, Seamus und Marietta und schleppte sie in sein Büro.

„SEID IHR DENN WAHNSINNIG! SECHS SCHÜLER UNSRER SCHULE WURDEN ENTFÜHRT UND IHR MELDET DAS KEINEM LEHRER; SONDERN GEHT ZU NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM UND LASST ZU DASS ER AUFBRICHT UM SIE ZU RETTEN! HABT IHR VOLLKOMMEN DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN! HAT LONGBOTTOM SEINEN VOLLKOMMEN VERLOREN! DAS IST KEIN SPIEL! SIE KÖNNTEN ALLE STERBEN! DIE TOCHTER MEINES BESTEN FREUNDES; MR: MALFOY; MISS GRANGER; DER WEASLEY-JUNGE; DER BESTE QUIDDITCH-SPIELER DER SCHULE; MISS CHANG UND LONGBOTTOM KÖNNTEN STERBEN! WAS HABT IHR ZU EURER VERTEIDIGUNG ZU SAGEN!" Dean blinzelte, Seamus hustete und Marietta brach in Tränen aus. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf um Percy aufzutreiben.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lily stellte sich als erstaunlich talentierte Einbrecherin heraus. James konnte ihr nur staunend zusehen, wie sie ganz ohne Zauberei das Schloss knackte. Vorsichtig schlichen sie ins Haus und sahen sich um.

„Was genau suchen wir hier eigentlich?", erkundigte sich James bei seiner Frau. „Hinweise", erklärte diese. „Hinweise? Hinweise worauf?" „Auf verdächtige Sachen eben."

James seufzte. Dann verschwand er in den oberen Stock. Dort fand er nichts Verdächtiges. Er beschloss Lily zu suchen und ihr zu sagen, dass das Ganze keinen Sinn hatte. Er fand seine Frau vor J.K. R.'s Computer. Sie hatte ihn bereits zum laufen gebracht, und durchforschte gerade die E-Mails der Autorin.

„Nichts verdächtiges. Aber die kann sie natürlich auch gelöscht haben", meinte Lily. Dann fand sie etwas. „James, sieh dir das an", zischte sie. Ein Word-Dokument öffnete sich: „**Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz".**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diese Story beinhaltet vorerst übrigens keine echten HBP-Spoiler._

_Das nächste Mal: Remy und Siri erstatten Bericht, Lily spoilert und Neville ist ein Held._

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel: Im Westen nichts Neues

„Albus…können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", erkundigte sich Remus zaghaft, der jetzt schon seit Stunden, ohne wirklich Fortschritte zu erzielen, versuchte gemeinsam mit Sirius Dumbledore über den neuesten Stand der Recherchen aufzuklären. _Inzwischen haben es Lily und James vermutlich schon geschafft Lord Voldemort in Hände zu fallen. Das oder sie sind aus Langeweile gestorben._

„Ich begreife noch immer nicht, warum Arthur das tun sollte", sagte Dumbledore gerade. „Weil er ein Deatheater ist?", schlug Sirius trocken vor. Dumbledore erbleichte. „Arthur ist ein Deatheater!" Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen. „Verpass mir einen Todesfluch", wandte er sich an Remus. Der sah ihn nur böse an. „Über so etwas macht man keine Witze, Sirius", meinte er, „Denk daran, was dir in den Büchern passiert ist." Diese Aussage führte nun dazu, dass sich Sirius Miene verdüsterte und er nun deprimiert herumsaß, während Remus Dumbledore erneut von der seltsamen Gestalt vor dem Haus der Schriftstellerin berichten musste.

„Albus, wir haben ein großes Problem…", verkündete Sev als er plötzlich in Dumbledores Büro stürmte. Dann sah er Remus und Sirius. „Oh, ihr beide seid ja auch hier." „Allerdings", murmelte Sirius, „Auch wenn wir lieber woanders wären."

„Was für ein Problem haben wir denn?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. Severus starrte ihn an. „Ähm, nichts…nichts was ich nicht alleine lösen könnte", meinte er zögerlich, „Also ich geh dann los um es zu lösen, ja? Bis später." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Lehrer das Büro wieder so schnell er konnte.

„Das war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Besuch", stellte Remus fest. „Ach, du kennst doch Sev. Der war schon immer so", meinte Sirius nur.

„Warum seid ihr beide eigentlich noch hier?", wandte sich Dumbledore an die beiden. Remus öffnete den Mund, doch Sirius legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir waren gerade am Gehen", erklärte er und zog seinen Lebensgefährten hinter sich her als er das Büro verließ.

Draußen wandte er sich an diesen: „Jetzt kannst du wieder zu Lily und James gehen."

Remus seufzte. „Toll", kommentierte er, „Und was machst du?" Sirius grinste. „Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lily und James Potter starrten fasziniert auf den Titel des Word-Dokuments, das sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte: „**Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz".**

„Wir sollten das schließen", sagte James und sah sich nervös um. Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, wieso denn? Wenn wir schon einmal dann sind, dann können wir doch auch rein schauen", befand sie, „Diese Muggel-Frau ist eine Bestseller-Autorin. Ich möchte wissen, was an ihr dran ist."

James schauderte. „Ich halte das für wirklich keine gute Idee", erklärte er. „Du kannst ja inzwischen Wache schieben für den Fall, dass jemand zurück kommt", meinte Lily ungerührt und begann zu lesen. _Dafür kommen wir in die Hölle. Das ist so was ähnliches wie geistiger Diebstahl. _Trotzdem lehnte sich James vor um die Buchstaben am Bildschirm besser erkennen zu können.

„So ein Unsinn", meinte Lily nach einigen Sätzen, „Wer liest so was denn?" „Sirius." „Ja, das ist auch absolut seine Kragenweite." Kopfschüttelnd begann sie den Text herunterzuscrollen.

„He, so komm ich nicht mit", beschwerte sich James. „Ist auch nicht nötig. Ich kann scanlesen, ich werde dir später eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Details geben."

Nach einigen Minuten war sie fertig. „Und?", wollte James wissen. „Nun, Sev ist ein Transvestit, Remus ist deprimiert, Harry küsst Ron und Hermine ist sexuell unbefriedigt. Ach, und Lord Voldemort wird der neue Zaubereiminister", berichtete Lily. Ihr Mann starrte sie an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" „Ja, und da war noch irgendwas mit den Malfoys, das ich nicht ganz verstanden habe…" James hatte dazu nur ein Kommentar: „Wie kann man so was lesen!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Neville Longbottom, der Junge der überlebt hatte, hatte seine Mittel und Wege die Dinge zu erreichen, die er erreichen wollte. Wenn er zum Beispiel das geheime Hauptquartier von Lord Voldemort finden wollte um arme entführte Schüler aus den Klauen des Bösen zu retten, dann würde er das auch schaffen.

Zuallererst brauchte er natürlich einen Plan, den er dann aufs Genaueste befolgen wollte. Andrerseits hatte Harry Potter in den Büchern auch niemals einen Plan, also würde es vermutlich auch ohne Plan klappen. Er musste sich nur auf sein Glück verlassen.

Wenn Seamus und Dean jetzt bei ihm wären, würden sie vermutlich Fragen stellen wie etwa: _Wie willst du sie finde? Hast du etwa einen geheimen Spürhund, oder was? _Aber die beiden hatten nun mal nicht die Informationen, die Neville hatte. Nicht jeder wusste, dass sich der Zugang zu Lord Voldemorts geheimem Hauptquartier direkt in Hogsmead befand.

Natürlich, so musste Neville einräumen, war es nicht gerade klug ganz alleine aufzubrechen um die anderen zu retten. Andrerseits gab es sowieso niemanden, der ihn hätte helfen können. Dumbledore war senil, Snape hasste ihn, McGonagall konnte er nicht leiden und der Rest der Lehrerschaft war einfach dämlich. Es gab eben niemanden der geeigneter für diese Mission war als Neville.

Der baldige Held marschierte Schnurstracks in den _Honigtopf, _ging bis zur hinteren Wand durch, sah sich kurz um, ob ihn eh niemand folgte und drückte dann die geheime Mauersteinkombination. Der Geheimgang öffnete sich und der Junge, der überlebt hatte, schlüpfte hinein.

Es war ein langer dunkler Gang. Das einzige was Neville aufrecht hielt, war der Gedanke an die Sonderpunkte die ihn Dumbledore für diese Rettungsaktion verpassen würde. „_Lumos!", _flüsterte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. _Ich muss mutig sein. Ich bin der Junge, der überlebt hat. Wenn ich das hier nicht schaffe, dann schafft es keiner. _Mutig kämpfte er sich den Rest des Ganges entlang. Dann endlich hatte er das Hauptquartier des Bösen erreicht.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um und schlüpfte dann aus den Gang in das alte Haus, das Voldemort als Residenz diente. _Wenn ich ein Gefangener wäre, wo wäre ich dann? _Neville entschied sich für die Tür Nummer Eins. Bevor er sie aufriss lauschte er an ihr und hörte vertraute Stimmen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Charlie ein Deatheater ist!" „Dein Vater ist doch auch einer." „Nimm das sofort zurück, du mieser kleiner…" „Jungs! Dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Und keinen Platz. Also lasst das bitte sein." „Was denkt ihr wann unser Essen kommt?"

Neville trat die Tür heldenhaft auf. „Keine Angst, euer Retter ist da!", verkündete er. Harry, Hermine, Cho, Ron, Draco und Cedric starrten ihn alle gleichermaßen fassungslos an. „Neville!", entfuhr es allen sechs wie aus einen Mund. Neville strahlte stolz. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest um uns zu retten!", behauptete Cho strahlend. Cedric warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

Hinter Neville räusperte sich jemand. Es war ein Deatheater. „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?", erkundigte er sich gar nicht freundlich. Neville musste zugeben, dass er das nicht mit eingeplant hatte.

_Und das nächste Mal: Ron sucht Ärger, Snape hat Percy gefunden und Sirius hat etwas vor._

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel: Von gescheiterten und verrückten Pläne

Neville saß düster neben Ron in der Abstellkammer. „Ganz so war die ganze Sache nicht geplant", meinte er. Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ach, nein? Das hätten wir uns aber niemals gedacht", ätzte der blonde Junge. „Nimm ihn nicht ernst, Neville. Wir sitzen hier schon zu lange fest und das ohne Essen", erklärte Cho, „Also, wie sieht dein Plan aus? Was tun wir um frei zu kommen?"

Neville blinzelte. „Nun", begann er. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an. „Nun", wiederholte er, „Ich bin sicher, dass es irgendwann auffällt, dass der wichtigste Schüler der Schule verschwunden ist." Draco und Hermine stöhnten im Chor. „Du, Neville", meldete sich Harry zu Wort, „Hast du überhaupt irgendeinen Lehrer erzählt, dass du los bist um uns zu retten?" „Nein. Das tut Harry Potter in diesen Büchern doch auch nie." Harry vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Es klopfte und Charlie kam herein. Er brachte ihnen Essen.

Cho war begeistert: „Oh, vielen Dank, Herr Deatheater!"

Ron funkelte seinen älteren Bruder böse an. „Wie kannst du nur für IHN arbeiten!", verlangte er wütend zu erfahren. Charlie blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du das verstehst, Ron", meinte er langsam, „Die Dinge sind komplizierter als du jetzt zu begreifen glaubst."

„Oh, nein. Ich verstehe schon….Du wolltest deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex kompensieren. Bill war immer der perfekte Sohn. Er war klug, beliebt, sportlich, witzig, erfolgreich…und du warst immer nur an zweiter Stelle. Und das hast du satt gehabt. Du wolltest endlich Macht und Erfolg haben. Und das hast du jetzt", meinte Ron düster.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du siehst zuviel fern, Ron. Es ist alles ganz anders als du denkst. Aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust mit dir zu streiten", erwiderte er, „Lass dir aber eins gesagt sein: Dumbledore und seine Kohorten sind auch nicht so toll, wie du denkst."

„Das ist kein Grund für die Gegenseite zu arbeiten!"

Charlie blickte ihn traurig an. „Wenn du älter bist, Ron, dann wirst du meine Entscheidung verstehen", erklärte er und verließ die Abstellkammer wieder.

Ron sah ihn wütend hinterher. Hermine räusperte sich. „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Ron", begann sie schüchtern, „Ich bin sicher, dass…" „Ach, sei doch still!", unterbrach sie der rothaarige Junge brüsk und zog sich in eine freie Ecke des Raumes zurück um zu schmollen.

„Tja", meinte Cedric, „Wie es aussieht müssen wir hier wohl doch noch eine Weile bleiben."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unterdessen hatte sich Severus Snape aus Hogwarts abgesetzt, hatte Percy Weasley aufgetrieben, den jungen Mann über die letzten Ereignisse aufgeklärt und war zusammen mit ihm aufgebrochen um die entführten Schüler zu retten.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz, wieso Dumbledore nichts von der ganzen Sache wissen darf", sagte Percy als sie auf den Weg nach Hogsmead waren. Snape warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Weil Sirius und Remus gerade bei ihm waren und ich nicht will, dass die beiden etwas von der Sache erfahren. Denn wenn sie es erfahren, dauert ist nicht lange bis Lily und James davon Wind bekommen. Und James würde mich umbringen, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass seine Tochter entführt wurde", erklärte der Zaubertränkelehrer. „Verstehe", erwiderte Percy, obwohl er gar nichts verstand.

Sie erreichten den _Honigtopf._

„Also noch einmal zum Plan", begann Percy, „Ich schummle Sie rein, Sie befreien Ron und die anderen und bringen Sie heimlich raus. Und falls es schief gehen sollte und Sie erwischt werden sollten…." „…hast du gar nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun, ja, ich weiß. Ich bin kein Anfänger, Weasley." Percy zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

Severus seufzte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass keiner aus dem Orden die Weasley-Familie allzu sehr mochte. Den meisten von ihnen fiel es schwer mit Leuten zusammen zu arbeiten bei denen man sich niemals wirklich sicher sein konnte, auf welcher Seite sie standen. Seit sich Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, war es zunehmend schwer geworden gegen diesen vorzugehen. Weasley war eine perfekte rechte Hand. Und er war auch verdammt gut darin für positive Publicity zu sorgen. In der offiziellen Zaubererwelt war es nämlich nicht gerade so, dass man Voldemort als Verbrecher ansah (Ansonsten hätte er sein geheimes Hauptquartier wohl kaum mitten in Hogsmead haben können). Im Gegenteil, er war bei weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung durchaus beliebt. Nur der Orden wusste von seinen dunklen Machenschaften und stellte sich ihm entgegen, allerdings nicht unbedingt erfolgreich. Letztlich war es das Longbottom-Baby gewesen, dass den dunklen Lord Einhalt geboten hatte. Und seit seiner Rückkehr wusste keiner so genau, was Voldemort nun eigentlich trieb, und dank seines treuen Gefolgsmannes war er von der _Hexenwoche _sogar zum beliebtesten Junggesellen des Monats gewählt worden.

Es stimmte, dass die Öffentlichkeit blöd war. Aber was konnte man schon unternehmen? Alle Versuche von der Seite des Ordens zu beweisen, dass Voldemort mörderische Tendenzen besaß, waren gescheitert. Die Mehrzahl der Zauberer und Hexen verstand nicht was der Orden gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Deatheater einzuwenden hatte. Er galt als eine Art Sektenguru, der sich im Krieg mit einem anderen Sektenguru, nämlich Dumbledore, befand.

„Das ist der Geheimgang", erklärte Percy, „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Professor?"

„So sehr, ich es auch als eine Erleichterung ansehen würde, wenn Longbottom den Löffel abgibt, kann ich Harry und die anderen nicht den Händen des Feindes überlassen."

Percy zuckte die Schultern. „Na gut, dann legen wir mal los."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Sirius, was machst du da?"

Regulus musterte seinen Bruder misstrauisch. Dieser wandte sich ertappt um und schlug schnell den Wandschrank hinter sich zu. „Regie! Hi…ähm, sag mal: Du vertraust mir doch, oder?", begrüßte er seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Nicht, wenn du mich so fragst."

„Du klingst schon genauso wie Remus", meinte Sirius anklagend, „Warum denkt ihr nur immer alle, dass ich irgendwas angestellt habe, wenn ich euch frage, ob ihr mir vertraut?"

„Weil wir dich kennen?"

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „Haha. Sehr witzig. Ich lach später." Er wandte sich wieder dem Wandschrank zu. Regulus wartete. Doch Sirius dachte offenbar nicht daran sich wieder mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Nach einigen Minuten gab der jüngere Black auf. „Okay, ich vertraue dir."

Sirius wandte sich ihm strahlend zu. „Ich hab einen neuen Plan", erklärte er stolz. „Was für eine Art Plan in Bezug auf was genau, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sirius grinste breit. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie wir Voldemort ein für alle mal eins auswischen können und zugleich unser Rowling-Problem lösen können!", verkündete er verheißungsvoll.

_Das nächste Mal: Die große Rettung oder auch nicht._

_Reviews?_


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel: Die Rettung

„Wir müssen scharf nachdenken", erklärte Neville gerade, „Wir müssen überlegen was Harry Potter in den Büchern in dieser Situation tun würde."

Die echte Harry Potter war über diesen Vorschlag nicht gerade begeistert. Immerhin waren sie durch das Nachahmen der _Harry Potter_-Bücher doch erst in diese Situation geraten. „Harry Potter wäre jetzt gar nicht hier", giftete sie, „Denn er hätte es mit Sicherheit geschafft den Deatheater zu überwältigen, bevor dieser ihn überwältigen könnte."

Neville sah sie betrübt an. „Du bist nicht gerade konstruktiv, Potter", meinte er, „Ich versuche doch nur uns zum Nachdenken anzuregen. Wo liegt das Problem?" „Das Problem", mischte sich Draco ein, „liegt darin, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist um uns zu retten und dir das aber nicht gelungen bist. Satt dessen gehst du uns allen seit deiner Ankunft auf die Nerven!" Neville zog eine Grimasse. „Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, warum ihr beide zusammen seid. Ihr seid beide gleich aggressiv und ätzend."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich fürchte Neville hat Recht", sagte sie langsam, „Wenn wir hier weiterhin herumsitzen und nichts tun, dann müssen wir wohl ewig hier bleiben." Allgemeines zustimmendes Nicken folgte. „Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, was wir tun könnten um hier raus zu kommen", fuhr sie fort, „Vielleicht könnte Ron seinen Bruder überreden uns freizulassen…" „Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun", erklang Rons Stimme aus der Ecke, „Mit dem rede ich nämlich nicht mehr."

„Also, in diesen Büchern…", begann Neville von Neuen. Harriet stöhnte innerlich. _Nicht schon wieder._

„Wenn das hier ein Buch wäre und nicht das wirkliche Leben, dann würden wir jetzt durch einen _Deus Ex Machina _gerettet werden", giftete sie, „Diese Türe würde aufgehen und draußen würde mein Vater stehen, oder Dumbledore, oder…."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe der Abstellkammer. „Onkel Sev!"

Severus Snape ließ einen schnellen Blick über die Schüler gleiten. „Los, beeilt euch Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", meint er, „Wo sind eure Zauberstäbe?"

„Die haben uns die Deatheater weggenommen", erklärte Harry, während sich die anderen bemühten auf die Beine zu kommen. „Ich wusste Sie würden kommen um uns zu retten, Professor!", behauptete Cho. „Seht ihr", wandte sich Neville an die anderen, „Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass jemand kommen wird um _mich _zu retten."

Onkel Severus musterte den Jungen düster. „Es sind Schüler wie du, Longbottom, die mich dazu bringen es zu bedauern, dass die Prügelstrafe abgeschafft wurde", knurrte er und deutete den anderen sich zu beeilen.

Cedric, Cho, Hermine, Draco, Neville und Harry folgten ihrem Lehrer auf dem Fuße, wobei sie so eng aneinander klebten, dass sie sich gegenseitig auf die Füße stiegen. „Dort ist der Geheimgang", erklärte Severus leise, „Wir haben's gleich gescha- Moment mal, wo ist Weasley!" Sechs Köpfe wandten sich synchron nach hinten. Keine Spur von Ron. _Der spielt wohl immer noch den Beleidigten._ „Ihr geht voraus", befahl Severus, „Ich hole ihn. Keine Widerrede."

Gehorsam trotteten die sechs Schüler in den Geheimgang. Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, begann Cho zu jammern. „Gott, ich bin so froh, dass wir von diesem schrecklichen Ort weg sind! Siehst du, Cedric, genau das passiert einem, wenn man mit Außenseitern rumhängt!" Harry verdrehte die Augen und deutete einen Vogel.

Plötzlich blieb Neville wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco hätte ihn fast umgerannt. „Das ist nicht richtig", murmelte der Junge, der überlebt hatte, „Ich sollte der Held hier sein!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, stieß Draco zu Seite und rannte zurück. Die anderen starrten ihm nach.

„Er tut das nicht wirklich, oder? Ich träume das doch nur!", erkundigte sich Harry betäubt. „Doch, ich befürchte, er tut es wirklich", erwiderte Draco langsam. Hermine seufzte tief. „Und jetzt?", wollte sie wissen. „Tja, wir werden ihn wohl zurückholen müssen", meinte Harry. Cho starrte sie mit brennenden Augen an. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich gehe auf keinen Fall zurück in dieses Drecksloch! Professor Snape hat gesagt wir sollen vorausgehen! Und ich gedenke genau das zu tun!", begehrte sie auf.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Lasst uns gehen", kommentierte sie nur. Dann ging sie gefolgt von Hermine und Draco los. Cedric sah unsicher zwischen Cho und den anderen hin und her und stolperte dann Harry und Co. hinterher.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Neville wusste, dass alles von ihm abhing. Er hatte es im Gefühl. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte würde es zu spät für Ron und Professor Snape sein. Er hechtete zurück ins Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Snape lag am Boden, sein Zauberstab ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, ein Deatheater über ihn, der mit einem Zauberstab auf den Tränkemeister zielte. Der Deatheater konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf sein Opfer und sah Neville offenbar nicht.

Der Junge, der überlebt hatte, verschwendete keine Zeit. Er schnappte sich den Zauberstab, zielte auf den Feind und rief: „_Expelliarmus!" _Der Deatheater wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und ging K.O. zu Boden. Neville starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ich habe soeben einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!", staunte er, „Ich bin ein echter Held!"

Professor Snape rappelte sich stöhnend auf. „Longbottom! Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt vorausgehen!" Neville beachtet ihn gar nicht. „Ich hab einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!", staunte er.

Potter, Malfoy, Granger und Diggory stolperten aus dem Geheimgang. Die Jungen halfen Snape auf. „Wir müssen hier _sofort_ weg", erklärte der Lehrer. „Aber was ist mit Ron!", protestierte Hermine. „Keine Zeit. Die Verstärkung von dem da wird hier gleich auftauchen. Longbottom, Bewegung!"

Neville wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich hab einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!" Snape verdrehte die Augen. Malfoy und Diggory schnappten Neville und zogen ihn mit sich zurück in den Geheimgang.

_Das nächste Mal: Remus ist enttäuscht, Sirius präsentiert seine Idee und einige Schüler kehren zurück._

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel: Der Plan

„Wieso seid ihr hier nur eingebrochen!"

Remus sah Lily und James nacheinander besonders vorwurfsvolle an. Sirius nannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck das „Remus ist schwer enttäuscht" – Gesicht, jeder der es sah fühlte sich sofort wie der schlimmste Verbrecher.

So auch James. „Remy, ich…ich wollte das doch gar nicht…ich…Es war Lils Idee!" Lily Potter funkelte ihren Mann wütend an. „Schön zu wissen, dass du hinter mir stehst", meinte sie trocken, „Und Remy, stell dich nicht so an. Es war nötig. Wir haben wertvolle Informationen gefunden."

Remus sah sie misstrauisch an. „Und welche wären das?" „Den Inhalt von **Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz**", erklärte Lily. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Auf jeden Fall", meinte er dann, „sollten wir zusehen, dass wir von hier weg kommen, bevor wir erwischt werden. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust im Muggel-Gefängnis zu landen." James nickte nachdrücklich. „Das sage ich ihr auch schon die ganze Zeit, aber auf mich hört sie ja nicht. Wie immer", verkündete er bedrückt.

Die drei Zauberer machten sich also daran das Haus der Schriftstellerin zu verlassen. Doch sie kamen nicht sehr weit.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sirius hatte den Orden des Phönix zusammen getrommelt (oder besser gesagt, all die Mitglieder, die zur Zeit abkömmlich waren) um ihm seinen Plan zu erläutern.

Dumbledore, Regulus, Peter, Minerva, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley und Bill sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wo steckt eigentlich Sev?", wunderte sich Sirius, „Ich wollte eigentlich auf ihn warten…" Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Er war unauffindbar", meinte sie. „Merkwürdig…" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch egal. Dann fangen wir eben ohne ihn an", beschloss er. Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Womit eigentlich?", erkundigte er sich. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Was ich hier habe wird uns helfen all unsere Probleme auf einen Schlag zu lösen", erklärte er und präsentierte seinen Ordenskameraden das Wunderding. Moody betrachtete es misstrauisch. „Was ist das?" Bill blinzelte. „Eine Videokamera!"

Sirius nickte stolz. „Mein Plan ist ganz einfach", erklärte er, „Wir werden Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Wir drehen eine Dokumentation. Über die Zaubererwelt. Die Muggel werden denken, es ist ein Rowling-Fan Film oder so was. Uns verschafft er positive Publicity und da Filme heutzutage besser ankommen als Bücher wird er die Rowling zur Aufgabe zwingen."

Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann meinte Bill: „Das muss Sirius Black-Logik sein."

Peter räusperte sich. „Also, so dumm das jetzt auch klingen mag, aber ich glaube, es könnte sogar funktionieren", sagte er langsam, „Allerdings nur, wenn nicht Sirius Regie führt." Sirius schnaufte. „Ich wollte sowieso das Drehbuch schreiben", behauptete er, „Reg wird Regie führen, er hat das schon mal gemacht. Und Bill betätigt sich als Kameramann."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich habe nur noch eine Frage: Was soll das sein- ein Film?" Minerva versuchte es ihm zu erklären. „Verstehe", meinte Dumbledore dann, „Warum eigentlich nicht. Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee. Und wir sind vor den anderen auf diese Idee gekommen." „Nun ja, nicht ganz", gab Sirius zu, „Es gibt auch drei Harry Potter-Hollywoodfilme….Und mich spielt Gary Oldman."

Regulus verdrehte die Augen. „Glaub mir, wir fühlen alle mit dir, Siri", ätzte er, „Und wenn ich schon diesen dämlichen Film machen muss, kannst du mir dann vielleicht auch verraten, worum es eigentlich gehen soll?" „Na um alles. Und wir alle kommen vor."

Tonks erbleichte. „Wirklich? Dann muss ich sofort nach Hause und mich umziehen. Und zum Friseur und zur Maniküre und…" Kingsley legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Nymphadora. Atme langsam ein und aus", riet er ihr. Sie sah ihn besonders böse an.

„Also gut." Sirius rieb sich die Hände, „Legen wir los!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Severus Snape führte die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts. Cho war schon vorausgegangen und war gerade dabei Marietta haargenau alles zu berichten, was vorgefallen war. Marietta hörte ihr mit großen Augen zu, die immer größer wurden, je weiter die Erzählung fortschritt.

Severus wandte sich an die anderen. „Erzählt keinem, dass Weasley noch immer dort ist", schärfte er seinen Schülern ein. „Du wirst ihn dort doch rausholen, oder Onkel Sev- ich meine, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harry schüchtern. Severus nickte schnell. „Ja, natürlich. Im Augenblick müsste er sicher sein. Immerhin ist sein Vater der höchste Deatheater", erklärte er rasch, „Jetzt muss ich los um dem Schulleiter Bescheid zu geben." Dann rauschte er auch schon davon. Harry, Hermine und Draco sahen ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Neville sah sie und Cedric der Reihe nach an und verkündete dann: „Ich hab einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Das wissen wir", zischte er. „Außerdem hättest du das nicht tun müssen, wenn du auf Onkel Sev, ich meine Professor Snape, gehört hättest und nicht zurück gelaufen wärst und dich so in Gefahr gebracht hättest", fügte Harriet hinzu.

Neville beachtete ihren Einwand gar nicht. „Ich hab einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet", wiederholte er für sich selbst. Dann strahlte er plötzlich übers ganze Gesicht. „Das muss ich sofort Seamus und Dean erzählen!", fiel ihm ein und schon rannte er davon.

Die anderen sahen ihm erstaunt nach. „Er lebt wirklich in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt", stellte Harry fest.

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass die immer noch unsere Zauberstäbe haben?", sagte Hermine dann, „Und Ron. Der Arme. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun um sein Leid zu lindern." „Du könntest ihm eine neues Gehirn verpassen", murmelte Draco, allerdings so leise, dass Hermine ihn nicht hören konnte.

Cedric musterte die drei anderen mit einem unsicheren Blick. „Die bekommen wir doch zurück – unsere Zauberstäbe, meine ich?", vergewisserte er sich unsicher. „Aber natürlich", meinte Harry überzeugt, „Immerhin besteht der Orden des Phönix aus den besten Zauberern der Welt."

Besagte hätten zu diesem Thema mit Sicherheit einiges zu sagen gehabt.

_Das nächste Mal: Percy ist alles andere als glücklich, der Film kommt ins Rollen und Ron erlebt noch mehr Schocks._

_Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Kapitel: Rons Rettung

Percy war alles andere als glücklich. Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil es sein kleiner Bruder und seine Freunde plus dem Jungen, der lebte, geschafft hatten sich von den Deatheatern gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil Snape ihn gezwungen hatte ihm bei der Rettungsaktion der Schüler zu helfen.

Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil er nun irgendwie sieben Zauberstäbe von Voldemort zurück stehlen musste.

Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil er dadurch das letzte Treffen des Ordens verpasst hatte.

Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil es ihm zunehmend schwer fiel den Doppelagenten zu spielen.

Er war alles andere als glücklich, weil sein Vater und sein Bruder Deatheater waren.

Und vor allem war er alles andere als glücklich, weil Ron, der Trottel, sich nicht hatte retten lassen, und Percy das jetzt wohl oder übel selbst erledigen musste.

Charlie war gerade dabei Ron zu „verhören", und Ron, der seinen Bruder als Verräter ansah, hatte überhaupt keine Lust zu kooperieren.

„Wie konnten die anderen entkommen, Ron, du musst es mir sagen", behaarte Charlie. „Sie haben sich in Luft aufgelöst", giftete Ron. Sein Bruder seufzte. „Ron, _bitte. _Du könntest dich ja wenigstens ein bisschen kooperativer zeigen." „Ich will aber nicht."

Charlie rang sichtbar nach Fassung. „Ron, ich frage dich noch einmal: Wie konnten deine Freunde entkommen?" Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde. Das heißt Neville ist es schon…" „Ron!"

Percy trat hinter seinen älteren Bruder. „Die eigentliche Frage, Ron, lautet: Wieso bist du noch hier?" Ron sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was! Du bist auch einer von ihnen!", entfuhr es ihm.

Percy seufzte. „Ron, es gibt vieles, was du noch nicht verstehst", meinte er müde. „Das hat er auch gesagt! Ihr seid beide Verräter! Ich hasse euch!", schleuderte Ron ihm entgegen.

Charlie stöhnte. „Siehst du. Genau damit muss ich mich jetzt schon eine geschlagene Stunde herumschlagen. Er will uns einfach nicht helfen." Ron funkelte ihn an. „Recht hast du. Ich will Mördern und Dieben nicht helfen! Was hat dieser Typ überhaupt in Hogwarts gesucht! Vermutlich hat er etwas gestohlen!"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Ron", erklärte Percy, „Und jetzt hör bitte endlich auf dich so zu benehmen, als wären wir deine Feinde." „Ihr seid aber meine Feinde."

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Ron!", ertönte eine scharfe Stimme hinter den Brüdern. Ron wurde leichenblass.

„Dad!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Sirius, dieses sogenannte Drehbuch ist reiner Mist", erklärte Regulus, „Dein literarisches Talent scheint nachgelassen zu haben, seit du Muggelbücher über Harry Potter liest."

Sie standen im Garten vor dem Hauptquartier des Ordens und trafen die Vorbereitungen für den Film. Sirius funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Du bist doch nur neidisch", zischte er, „Wo ist Nymphadora? Sie ist als Erste dran." „Sie versucht eine annehmliche Frisur hinzukriegen", erklärte Bill und schulterte die Kamera. „Kann's losgehen?"

In diesem Moment kam Severus herangestürmt. „Ich suche Dumbledore. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?...Was ist das?"

Sirius grinste. „Man nennt es Kamera. Dumbledore krebst hier irgendwo herum. Es ist übrigens gut, dass du hier bist, Sev, du kannst gleich als Erster drankommen." Severus sah ihn scharf an. „Als Erster? Wofür?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch.

„Na als Erster fürs Interview. Wir drehen einen Film!", erklärte Sirius strahlend. Regulus nickte ernst und deutete dann auf eine sonnige Stelle unter einem Baum. „Stell dich dort hin", befahl er. Sev verlor jede Farbe im Gesicht. „Sicher nicht", mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen, „Ich muss Dumbledore sprechen. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich gehe ihn jetzt suchen." Uns schon stolzierte er davon.

„Warum sind die nur alle so zickig?", fragte sich Sirius, „Ist doch nur ein Film…."

Kingsley kam in den Garten spaziert. „Sirius, Telefon für dich!" Regulus sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an. „Telefon? Wir haben ein Telefon im Hauptquartier!", wunderte er sich. „Ja, für den Notfall", entgegnete Sirius und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus. Er hörte noch wie Regulus Kingsley anwies: „Stell dich dort unter den Baum!"

Im Haus selbst war Tonks damit beschäftig ihr Haar vor dem Spiegel zu quälen. „Gib es auf, Nymphi. Du siehst immer aus, als würdest du frisch aus einem Sturm kommen, egal was du machst", riet ihr Sirius, woraufhin sie ihm einen Mörderblick zusandte. _Noch so eine, die überempfindlich ist. Dabei heißt es doch immer, man soll zu Frauen ehrlich sein..._

Sirius nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja? Oh, hallo, Remy-Schatz! Wie geht es dir?... Ihr seid WO!"

Sirius legte auf und sah Nymphadora an. „Ich bin für die nächsten paar Stunden weg", teilte er ihr mit, „Ich muss Remy, Lils und James aus dem Muggelgefängnis holen."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron fühlte sich einfach furchtbar. Nicht nur zwei seiner Brüder, sondern auch noch sein Vater arbeiteten für Voldemort! Und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Er fragte sich wie lange das schon so war, und ob seine Mutter und Bill von der Sache wussten. Andrerseits: Da das Deatheatertum offenbar so eine Art Familientradition war, war Bill vielleicht auch einer von ihnen. _Ich kann Neville nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Meine Familie arbeitete für den Mann, der seine Eltern umgebracht hat!_

Die Türe zu seinem Gefängnis öffnete sich und Percy kam herein.

„Was willst du? Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass ich euch nicht helfen werde!"

„Psst. Nicht so laut. Hier hast du deinen Zauberstab. Komm mit", befahl Percy. Jetzt war Ron vollkommen verwirrt. „Häh? Wieso willst du mich befreien und gibst mir meinen Zauberstab zurück?"

Percy seufzte. „Ron, ich bin ein Doppelagent. Ich arbeite für Dumbledore. Kommst du jetzt bitte?", erklärte er und sah sich nervös um. Wenn Ron so weiter machte, würden sie noch erwischt werden.

„Nein. Ich komme nicht! Ich kann mich doch auf Hogwarts nicht mehr blicken lassen, jetzt wo alle wissen, dass mein Bruder ein Deatheater ist", versetzte Ron trotzig. „Nun, hier kannst du aber auch nicht bleiben. Und jetzt komm!"

Percy packte Ron am Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Abstellkammer. „Nein! Ich will nicht!", protestierte Ron. „Ron, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Ich habe bereits genug Probleme", warnte ihn Percy und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„He! Wo wollte ihr beide denn hin?", erklang Charlies Stimme hinter ihnen.

_Das nächste Mal: Siri trifft ein Idol, Tonks ist eine Drama-Königin und James und Remy sind im Gefängnis._

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel: Abenteuer im Muggelland

„Entschuldigung, ich möchte gerne die Kaution für Remus Lupin, Lily Potter und James Potter stellen", erklärte Sirius den genervt aussehendem Muggel-Polizisten hinter den Informationsschalter.

„Warten Sie bis Sie dran sind", schnarrte der. „Aber…" „Ich bin gerade beschäftigt wie Sie sehen." (War er auch, er löste nämlich Kreuzworträtsel). „Aber…" Nach einem kalten Blick gab Sirius es auf und wich seufzend zurück und sah sich suchend nach irgendjemanden um, der ihm helfen könnte.

Da entdeckte er James, der gerade in einen Verhörraum geführt wurde. „James!" Ein junger Polizist hielt ihn auf. „Entschuldigung, Sir, aber Sie dürfen dort nicht hin", erklärte er Sirius. „Aber das ist ein Freund von mir. Ich…" „Tut mit Leid, Sir."

Langsam aber sicher wurde es frustrierend.

Da entdeckte Sirius ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht.

_Oh, mein Gott, da ist J. K. R.! Ob ich sie um ein Autogramm bitten soll? Aber was wenn ich keins kriege?...Reiß dich zusammen, Sirius, Remy braucht dich. Du musst ihn, James und Lily vor dem Gefängnis bewahren._

„Ja, ich kam zurück nach Hause und fand meine Haustüre aufgebrochen vor und die drei Einbrecher, die gerade fliehen wollten. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, nachzusehen ob etwas fehlt", sagte J. K. R. gerade.

_Oh, das riecht nach Ärger. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich was tue. Aber was?_

„Miss Rowling! Ich bin ein großer Fan von Ihnen!", erklärte Sirius enthusiastisch und grinste die Autorin besonders charmant an.

„Nun, das ist schön für Sie. Ich hab im Moment, aber leider keine Zeit. Warten Sie bitte fünf Minuten", entgegnete die Muggel-Frau brüsk und wandte sich dann wieder an den Polizisten mit dem sie sich unterhalten hatte.

Sirius drängte sich zu ihr. „Wissen Sie, das mag jetzt eine sehr komische Bitte sein, aber, ich bitte Sie inständig keine Anzeige zu erstatten", flehte er schnell. „Wieso denn nicht? Bei mir wurde eingebrochen! Gehören Sie etwa zu denen!"

„Ja…Ich meine, nein. Ich…wissen Sie, das sind Freunde von mir. Und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass sie nichts stehlen wollten. Sie wollten nur…Spoiler für den sechsten Band. Es sind nämlich Fans. Sehr große Fans. Ein wenig verrückt, aber nicht gefährlich! Überhaupt nicht gefährlich!"

„Verrückte Fans, also, ja?"

„Sozusagen. Sie verehren Sie zutiefst. Lily hat sich ein Foto von Ihnen als ein Poster in ihrem Zimmer aufgehängt. Und Remus, der ist…äh… sozusagen ein Kollege von Ihnen. Sie sind sein größtes Vorbild. Er bewundert Ihre Erzähltechnik. Und James, James, der ist Drehbuchautor und Ihre Bücher inspirieren ihn unendlich." Sirius hoffte inständig dass das und sein natürlicher Charme ausreichen würden.

„Und ich soll Ihre Freunde nicht anzeigen, weil…?"

„Weil sie alles nur aus Liebe zu Ihren Büchern getan haben."

J. K. R. strich sich nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun", begann sie, „nun…man könnte vielleicht darüber reden…"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Ja! Ja, ihr habt Recht! Nichts ist so wunderbar wie der Zauber einer fremden unverständlichen Welt!"

„Cut! Nymphadora, du sollst doch nicht so schrecklich übertreiben!", fauchte Regulus seine Verwandte an. Diese zog eine Grimasse. „Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe", meinte sie pikiert, „Es ist doch wohl nicht meine Schuld, dass du mein schauspielerisches Talent nicht zu schätzen weißt, oder?"

Man konnte Regulus Black ansehen, dass er damit kämpfte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dann ging es ihn offenbar wieder besser, denn er wandte sich an Bill.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zum Schloss gehen und ein paar Außenaufnahmen machen. Vielleicht könnten wir dann auch gleich Harry und deine Geschwister interviewen", meinte er. Bill nickte zustimmend.

Dann legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. „Haben wir eigentlich Dumbledores Erlaubnis in Hogwarts zu drehen?", erkundigte er sich. „Nein, aber ich denke, er würde sie uns geben, wenn er verstehen würde wozu wir sie brauchen", entgegnete Regulus. „Aha. Diese Black-Logik liegt offenbar in der Familie…" „Pass lieber auf. Immerhin gehörst du ja selbst auch zu dieser Familie…"

Nymphadora sah zwischen den Rothaarigen und den Schwarzhaarigen hin und her. „Heißt das, wir drehen meine Szene jetzt nicht noch einmal?", vergewisserte sie sich. Regulus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und soll ich mit nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Dann kann ich ja gehen."

Und schon spazierte Nymphadora Tonks betont beleidigt davon. „Das erinnert mich daran, warum ich das Filme-Machen aufgegeben habe", sinnierte Regulus, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Nypmph so eine Drama-Königin sein kann."

„Also auf nach Hogwarts", meinte Bill. „Auf nach Hogwarts", stimmte ihm der jüngere Black-Bruder zu.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Lily kommt mit Sicherheit ins Frauengefängnis. Das heißt ich werde sie nie wieder sehen", jammerte James. „Wenigstens wird sie nicht vergewaltigt", meinte Remus trocken. James warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich hasse dich!", zischte er und drehte Remus den Rücken zu.

Man hatte ihn nach endlosen Verhören endlich wieder zu Remus in die Untersuchungshaftzelle gebracht, aber sein Freund war nicht unbedingt ein aufbauender Gesellschafter.

„James, reg dich ab. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht", versuchte Remus den Frieden wieder herzustellen, aber das gelang ihm nicht, da James sich nicht dazu herabließ sich wieder umzuwenden.

_Mit Sev oder Sirius wäre das viel lustiger. Aber Remus deprimiert mich nur noch mehr als ich es ohnehin schon bin. Ich will nach Hause. Oh, Gott, Harry Das arme Ding muss ohne Vater und Mutter aufwachsen. Oder zumindest die letzten zwei Jahre bis zur Volljährigkeit ohne sie verbringen. Das ist alles nur Lilys Schuld._

„Jungs, ihr seid frei", verkündete ihr Wärter und ließ sie aus der Zelle. „Wieso denn das?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Miss Rowling hat ihre Anzeige zurück gezogen", lautete die Antwort.

Remus strahlte. „Mein Sirius. Ich wusste, dass er das hinkriegt!"

„Ja, meine Frau bringt uns ins Gefängnis und dein Lebensgefährte holt uns wieder raus. Das nenn ich echte Arbeitsteilung. Und wenn uns Dumbledore noch mal für so eine Mission einteilen will, erinnere mich daran nein zu sagen!"

_Das nächste Mal: Rons Rettung, Minervas Stimme und Bills Schock._

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel: Momentaufnahmen

_Percy packte Ron am Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Abstellkammer. „Nein! Ich will nicht!", protestierte Ron. „Ron, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Ich habe bereits genug Probleme", warnte ihn Percy und zog ihn hinter sich her._

„_He! Wo wollte ihr beide denn hin?", erklang Charlies Stimme hinter ihnen._

„Mhm, Charlie es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", meinte Percy schnell. „Ist es nicht? Es sieht nämlich so aus, als würdest du unseren Bruder ohne Erlaubnis wegbringen", entgegnete Charlie kühl und musterte seinen Bruder abschätzend. „Nein, er zeigt mir nur den Weg zur Toilette!", erklärte Ron schnell. „Die liegt aber in der anderen Richtung." „Oh."

Schweigen kehrte ein. Percy seufzte. „Charlie, hör zu. Ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen. Ron ist zu jung um in die ganze Sache hinein gezogen zu werden. Er ist noch ein halbes Kind und…"

„He!", protestierte Ron lautstark, „Ich bin sechzehn. Andere in meinen Alter sind schon Vater!"

„…und es ist einfach nicht richtig", schloss Percy, „Ich nehme das alles auf meine Kappe. Du musst nur so tun, als hättest du uns nicht gesehen." „Sollte kein Problem für dich sein. Im Lügen und Betrügen bist du ja schließlich große Klasse", fügte Ron hinzu.

Charlie wirkte nachdenklich. „Okay, möglicherweise lasse ich mich dazu überreden euch gehen zu lassen", meinte er dann, „Aber du weißt, dass das, falls es auffliegt, Konsequenzen haben wird, oder?" „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, ja." „Gut." Ron sah zwischen seinen beiden Brüdern hin und her.

„Dann geht also. Aber beeilt euch. Und lasst euch nicht erwischen."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Was! Was! Was!"

Beim dritten „was" überschlug sich Minerva McGonagalls Stimme schon fast. „Das ist alles passiert, und du hast niemanden etwas davon gesagt! Und Ronald Weasley befindet sich noch immer in deren Gewalt!"

Severus zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich dachte, ich kann es auch alleine lösen. Wozu unnötigen Alarm auslösen? Albus wird durch den ganzen Stress nur noch vergesslicher, und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass James erfährt, dass ich seine Tochter, die eigentlich sicher auf Hogwarts sein sollte, verloren habe. Ich meine, es war ja nicht meine Schuld, sondern eher die von Sirius' dummen Büchern, aber James würde sicherlich mir die Schuld geben. Und wieder zu jammern anfangen. Er jammert nämlich immer. War schon in unserer Schulzeit so. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre er die Frau in seiner Ehe mit Lily. Und was Weasley angeht. Percy wird das schon richten. Dann kann er sich wenigstens einmal nützlich machen", meinte er.

Minerva starrte ihn an. „Du bist wirklich….sehr auf Eigeninitiative aus. Hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

„War das ein Kompliment? Also, ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall zurück in die Schule. Wenn du Dumbledore siehst, dann sag ihm einfach, dass so gut wie alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Und, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss", meinte Severus, „Ach, ja eine Frage hätte ich noch…was hat es mit diesem komischen Film auf sich von dem Sirius fantasiert hat?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Gut die Außenaufnahmen sind fertig? Und jetzt? Machen wir Interviews, oder so was?", erkundigte sich Bill bei Regulus. Der nickte. „Gute Idee. Lass uns zusehen, dass wir Harry finden. Sirius will sicher, dass sie im Film mit dabei ist." Daran, dass Harry damit möglicherweise ganz und gar nicht einverstanden wäre, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken.

Sie begaben sich ins Innere des Schlosses und machten sich auf die Suche nach Harriet Potter. Bill filmte einige Schüler, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Leider mussten sich die meisten von denen unnatürlich in Pose setzen, oder, wie Colin Creevey, ihren Unmut darüber gefilmt zu werden Ausdruck verleihen, in Colins Fall indem er der Kamera die Zunge zeigte. „Hogwarts ist etwas merkwürdig geworden, seit ich hier weg bin", kommentierte Bill beunruhigt.

„Was soll ich erst sagen", seufzte Regulus, „Zu meiner Zeit, wäre eine, die herumgelaufen wäre die Kleine da, in Nullkommanichts von der Schule geflogen." Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf Ginny Weasley, die ihre Schuluniform ein wenig sehr luftig trug. Bill gingen fast die Augen über. „GINNY!" „Bill!"

Der jüngste Spross der Weasley-Familie tat ihr bestes um sich etwas mehr zu bedecken. „Erzähl Mom bitte nichts davon!", bat sie hastig. Bill war fassungslos. Ginny ergriff mit hochrotem Kopf die Flucht. „Hast du das gesehen!", beklagte sich der älteste Weasley-Sohn empört. „Leider ja, aber ich habe versucht nicht zuviel zu sehen. Immerhin bin ich ja nicht pädophil. Vermutlich traut sie sich das nur, weil Dumbledore gerade nicht da ist. Lass uns weiter gehen", erklärte Regulus und zog Bill mit sich in Richtung Große Halle.

„Regulus! Was machst du denn hier? Und was soll die Kamera!", begrüßte Harry den Bruder ihres Patenonkels. „Wir drehen einen Film", erklärte Bill. „Einen Film? Wieso denn? Das war Siris Idee, oder?", wunderte sich Harry. „Allerdings. Also, wenn du dich jetzt bitte bereit machst, dann können wir mit den Aufnahmen beginnen", meinte Regulus.

„Aufnahmen? Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich in den Film soll!"

„Allerdings."

„Auf keinen Fall. Nicht bevor ich in der Maske war! Und nicht mit dieser Frisur!"

Regulus stöhnte. „Frauen! Ich werde das nie verstehen! Ist doch nur ein blöder Dokumentar-Film!"

„Das bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass ich deswegen nicht gut aussehen will", meinte Harry nur.

_Das nächste Mal: Hogwarts Schüler vor der Kamera!_

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel: Moviestars

„.. Und deswegen ist mein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, auch ganz sicher unschuldig. Wenn man sich die Beweise, die angeblich gegen ihn vorliegen ansieht, wird man schnell feststellen, dass es sich hauptsächlich um unbeweisbare Indizien handelt, die noch dazu alle erst im Verlauf des Prozesses aufgetaucht sind und daher niemals als Beweise hätten zugelassen werden dürfen. Und des Weiteren…"

„Draco, schon gut. Ich danke dir für diese … sehr interessante Stellungnahme", unterbrach Regulus den blonden Jungen und verfluchte in Gedanken seine Cousine Narcissa und ihren Hang alles und jeden zu einem juristischen Problem zu machen. Offenbar hatte sie ihren Sohn damit auch noch angesteckt.

Bill beugte sich zu Regulus und murmelte ihm eine Frage ins Ohr. „Nein, wir können das nicht raus schneiden", gab der Black-Bruder zurück, „Sirius will, dass es im Film ist und Narcissa würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn wir ihren Sohn raus schneiden."

Harry zupfte inzwischen an ihrem Freund herum. „Du siehst gut aus", meinte sie, „Und du hast diese sexy Ich- habe-recht-mit-dem-was-ich-sage Ausstrahlung. Moment, da ist eine Falte." Sie strich die Falte aus dem Umhang. „So", Harry nickte zufrieden, „Ich finde, ihr solltet die ganze Szene jetzt noch einmal drehen." Bill erbleichte und sah Regulus entsetzt an. „Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein", erklärte dieser rasch, „Wir können die Falte retuschieren, wenn es unbedingt sein muss…" „Ich finde auch wir sollten es noch einmal drehen", meinte Draco, „Ich glaube, ich war nicht überzeugend genug…"

„Nein, glaub mir, Draco. Du warst perfekt", erklärte Regulus kategorisch, „Harry, willst du jetzt nicht…." „Eigentlich nicht. Aber du kannst Hermine aufnehmen! Sie kann dir einen kurzen Abriss von der Geschichte von Hogwarts geben, wenn du willst!"

„Ich bin nicht so sicher, ob wir das gebrauchen können. Aber wir können es ja mal filmen. Bill, leg los."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermine stand da und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Dann wandte sie sich wortlos um und stürmte davon.

„Und überhaupt Dumbledore ist senil. Das weiß jeder hier! Ich verstehe nicht, warum man ihn hier überhaupt noch Schulleiter sein lässt. Das können Sie ruhig in den Film aufnehmen! Ich weiß, dass das unhöflich ist, Parvati, aber es ist wahr. Das musste mal gesagt werden", erklärte Lavender feurig, „Bedeutet dieses rote Licht, dass schon aufgenommen wird?"

„Und dann ist Neville gekommen und hat uns alle gerettet. So war es doch Cedric, oder etwa nicht?", erzählte Cho, „Nur leider war er unfähig und wurde selbst gefangen genommen. Es war irgendwie sehr deprimierend dort gefangen zu sein. Und schlecht für die Haare. Sehen Sie sich nur meine Spitzen an. Gespalten! Früher war das noch nicht so."

„Neville Longbottom ist der klügste und beste Sechstklässler, den diese Schule jemals gesehen hat!" Marietta schnappte nach Luft und fuhr fort. „Er ist tapfer und mutig und sieht verdammt gut aus. Er ist zwar ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber ich wäre einem Date nicht abgeneigt. Hörst du das, Neville? Ich finde dich einfach spitze!"

„Natürlich ist es eine Ehre der beste Freund des Jungen, der überlebt hat, zu sein", erklärte Seamus, „Dadurch ist man beliebt. Und hat Erfolg bei den Mädels…Ähm, natürlich hab ich ihm auch schon das eine oder andere Mal geholfen die Schule zu retten…"

„Was soll das heißen, Seamus hat gesagt er wäre Nevilles bester Freund?" Dean funkelte in die Kamera. „Ich bin Nevilles bester Freund. Seamus ist nur der, der hinten nach läuft und jammert: _Oh, Gott, wir werden alle sterben!_"

„Ich habe einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!", verkündete Neville, „Eigenhändig. Dabei war es nicht einmal mein eigener Zauberstab!"

Ginny baute sich vor der Kamera auf. „Ja, wir haben etwas zu sagen! Lass mich los, Luna! Nieder mit der Kleiderordnung! Und wag es ja nicht das raus zu schneiden, Bill!"

Harry grinste unglücklich in die Kamera. „Ähm, hi", verkündete sie. Schweigen folgte. „Tja, äh…bye." Sie winkte unsicher und flüchtete aus dem Bild. Regulus' empörter Schrei („HARRYYYYYY!") hallte ihr hinterher.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bill legte dem halbverrückt gewordenen Regisseur aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden noch irgendetwas mit dem sich was anfangen lässt", versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen aufzubauen, „Und wenn nicht, kann Sirius seinen dummen Film eben selber machen:" „Ich will sterben", meinte Regulus nur.

„Hallo, Leute! Ich bin wieder da! Wie läuft es mit dem Film?", begrüßte sie der eben eingetroffene Sirius.

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Ach, ich bin sicher, du übertreibst Lass mich mal sehen, was wir bis jetzt haben!", verkündete Sirius fröhlich und Bill tat wie ihm geheißen. Umso weiter der Film fortschritt, desto mehr verdüsterte sich Sirius' Miene.

„Warum habt ihr euch denn nicht an das Drehbuch gehalten?", beklagte er sich. Regulus wirkte mordbereit. „Du warst derjenige, der keine professionellen Schauspieler engagieren wollte, sondern Stümper nehmen wollte", zischte er. „Ja, wegen der Authentizität!"

„Wo warst du eigentlich überhaupt?", unterbrach Bill den Streit der beiden Brüder. „Im Gef- ähm, ich habe Remus, James und Lily aus einer schwierigen Lage helfen müssen", erklärte Sirius vage, „Aber mir wurde verboten darüber zu sprechen. Dafür habe ich Spoiler zu **Harry Potter und der Halblutprinz **bekommen. Auch wenn ich dieser ganzen Severus-wird-ein-Transvestit-Sache nicht nach wie vor nicht traue."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", seufzte Regulus ungeduldig.

„Womit?"

„Na., mit den Film!"

„Nun, wir machen eben weiter wie bisher. Jetzt bin ich ja da und kann euch helfen die Leute zu motivieren. Ich fange am Besten gleich mit Harry an. Vielleicht kann ich sie überreden Draco vor laufender Kamera abzuknutschen- wir brauchen nämlich dringend ein bisschen Liebe in dem Film. Ich würde das ja selber machen, aber Remus hätte sicherlich Einwände und außerdem muss ich auf die breite Masse Rücksicht nehmen…Ihr könnt ja inzwischen ein paar Lehrer interviewen!"

_Das nächste Mal: Rons Rückkehr, Arthurs Zorn und das Leid der Gebrüder Black._

_Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel: Die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens

Müde und heilfroh aus der ganzen Sache heraus zu sein wankte Ron in die große Halle. Er hielt nach seinen ehemaligen Mitgefangenen Ausschau. Er fand Harry, Hermine und Draco gemeinsam beim Essen, wobei diese versuchten extra unauffällig auszusehen.

„Hier", er reichte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe, „Jetzt muss ich nur noch Cedric und Cho finden und ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgeben und dann jemanden der Neville seinen gibt und dann kann ich mich in meinem Zimmer verstecken und nie wieder herauskommen."

Die anderen Drei starrten ihn erstaunt an. „R-ron, w-wie k-kommst d-du denn hier her?", stotterte Hermine und errötete. „Ja, Weasley, wie bist du befreit worden?", stimmte ihr Draco zu, „Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessieren würde, aber ich bin irgendwie neugierig." Ron warf ihm einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu.

„Nicht, dass es euch etwas angeht, aber Percy hat mich befreit", erklärte er leicht trotzig. Harriet dachte nach. „Percy? Ach, noch einer deiner Brüder! Wie kam der denn dahin?", wunderte sie sich. Ron wirkte noch verärgerter. „Das geht euch gar nichts an!", schnappte er und ging. Hermine rief ihm einen gestotterten Abschiedsgruß hinterher.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ."Nun, zumindest das scheint überstanden zu sein", kommentierte sie trocken. Dann riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf als sie Sirius erblickte, der in die Halle gestürmt kam. Aus Mangel an Alternativen versteckte sie sich unter dem Tisch.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Wie konnte er auch noch entkommen?" Arthur musterte seinen Sohn wütend. Charlie zuckte schuldbewusst die Schultern. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Vater", murmelte der junge Weasley und sah zu Boden. Arthur schnaubte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nun, auch egal. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für diese Sache", meinte er schnell, „Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich auch noch mit deinem Bruder über diese Sache unterhalten. Schick Percy bei Gelegenheit zu mir, ja?" Charlie nickte abgehakt.

Arthur wandte sich ab und eilte zu seinem Meister, der ihn zu sich gerufen hatte.

„Ah, Arthur endlich!", begrüßte ihn Lord Voldemort, „Wenigstens eine Sache hat Avery richtig gemacht. Aber weil das eigentlich eher dein Fachgebiet ist…" Der dunkle Zauberer reichte ihm eine Ausgabe von „**Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz**".

Arthur musterte das Buch verwirrt. „Eine Frage, wenn es gestattet ist", begann er dann.

„Frag nur."

„Wie kommt es, dass diese Ausgabe in Hogwarts war. Sie muss dort doch schon länger herumgelegen sein…" Arthur sah den anderen Mann neugierig an.

„Nun. Das war eines der Rezensionsexemplare. Dumbledore hat es vor einiger Zeit geschickt bekommen, aber dank seiner Senilität darauf vergessen. Das bedeutet er wird es auch nicht vermissen", erklärte Voldemort ruhig, „Im Übrigen war ich natürlich tödlich beleidigt, weil ich kein Rezensionsexemplar zugeschickt bekommen habe. Ich fürchte diese Person ist sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie sehr ihr Erfolg von meinem Wohlwollen abhängt. Aber wenn du das hier liest, wirst du schon merken, was ich meine."

Arthur blickte auf das Buch in seinen Händen und seufzte. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern", versprach er, verneigte sich und ging los um das Buch zu studieren. Zugleich dachte er auch schon über die kommende Presseerklärung, über die unbeabsichtigte Kindesentführung aus Hogwarts, nach. Immerhin würde er nicht darum herum kommen der Öffentlichkeit irgendetwas zu sagen. Vielleicht hätte Lord Voldemort Avery doch ein wenig länger foltern sollen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Und? Hast du Harry gefunden?", erkundigte sich Regulus als Sirius zurückkehrte. „Nein, ich glaube, sie versteckt sich vor mir", erwiderte dieser betrübt, „Wir müssen uns wohl jemand anderen für die Liebesszenen suchen."

Bill und Regulus wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Sag mal, hast du schon mal daran gedacht die Filmsache vielleicht ganz zu lassen?", erkundigte sich der jüngere Black vorsichtig. Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was willst du denn damit sagen!"

„Nichts. Ich meine nur,…"

„Nein, vergiss es! Wir werden diesen Film machen! Wir müssen ihn machen! Das ist unsere ultimative Chance! Und ich werde wegen ein paar unwichtigen Widrigkeiten nicht aufgeben! Habt ihr das verstanden!"

Sirius funkelte seinen Bruder und seinen Cousin herausfordernd an. Die nickten eingeschüchtert. Sirius war zufrieden. „Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt…von hier weggehen und zuerst das andere Zeug drehen. Immerhin ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass die Erwachsenen kooperativer sind", meinte er.

Regulus sah so aus als wollte er etwas zu diesem Thema sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber offenbar anders und stimmte resignierend zu. Bill seufzte nur lautstark.

Sie brachen gerade auf, als ihnen Percy über den Weg lief. „Ich suche Dumbledore. Ich muss ihm und Professor Snape Bericht erstatten", erklärte er. „Dann komm am Besten mit uns", meinte Bill, „Wir sind sowieso auf dem Weg…."

„Halt! Warte!", unterbrach ihn Regulus, „Wenn er schon da ist, drehen wir am Besten gleich die Szene mit ihm!"

Percy sah sie sehr verwirrt an. „Szenen? Drehen? Was ist los?"

„Oh, genau, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht!", fiel Sirius ein, „Wir drehen so eine Art Dokumentarfilm, musst du wissen. Die Wahrheit über **Harry Potter**, sozusagen."

Percy erbleichte. „So? Da fällt mir ein, ich muss dringend gehen, also….bis dann!" Und schon hastete er, verdächtig schnell, davon.

_Das nächste Mal: Cedrics Frage und der Orden des Phönix vor der Kamera._

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel: Was ich noch sagen wollte

Nachdem das Kamerateam das Schulgelände verlassen hatte, kehrte auf Hogwarts wieder die tägliche Routine ein.

Neville stolzierte mit geschwollenem Kopf umher, gefolgt von seinen Bewunderern. Ron wuselte ihm hinterher und versuchte alles um es dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, recht zu machen. Er schien von dieser Aufgabe sogar noch besessener zu sein als zuvor. Offenbar hoffte er auf diese Art die Tatsache gut zu machen, dass ein guter Anteil seiner Familie zu den Deatheater gehörte.

Cho war unausstehlich wie immer und schien bereits nach nur einem halben Tag wieder vergessen zu haben, dass Harry, Draco und Hermine existierten.

Professor Snape ließ, weil er immer noch wütend war, Neville, Marietta, Dean und Seamus täglich nachsitzen und hatte ihnen angedroht diese Maßnahme zumindest bei Neville auch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres (und darüber hinaus) weiterzuführen. Die Tatsache, dass Neville ihm eigentlich das Leben gerettet hatte, übersah er großmütig.

Es hatten sich aber in der Folge ihres kleinen Abenteuers (oder wie Harriet es nannte „ihrer absolut verblödeten Aktion") doch einige Kleinigkeiten geändert.

So hatte sich Ginny nämlich von Dean getrennt, weil dieser, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass ihr Bruder in Gefahr war, darauf verzichtet hatte einen Lehrer darüber zu informieren.

Ron hatte Luna sitzen gelassen und war nun mit Marietta zusammen. Er schien diese Entscheidung aber schnell zu bereuen, da seine neue Freundin andauernd nachsitzen musste, und wurde öfter beim Flirten mit Lavender Brown gesehen.

Und auch zwischen Cedric und Cho schien nicht unbedingt alles zum Besten zu stehen. So in etwa eine Woche nach dem Zwischenfall sprach Cedric Harry an.

„Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht", erklärte er, „Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass Cho sich nicht gerade tapfer, verständnisvoll oder vernünftig verhalten hat, als es ernst wurde." „Du meinst sie war unausstehlich", half Harry ihrem Ex-Freund auf die Sprünge. „Ja."

Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann nahm Cedric den Faden wieder auf. „Deswegen hab ich Schluss gemacht." Harry nickte anerkennend. „Und ich habe mich gefragt…" „Moment, ich fürchte ich weiß, wohin das führt", wurde er von ihr unterbrochen, „Aber ich bin sehr glücklich mit Draco und habe vor das auch zu bleiben."

Cedric blinzelte verwirrt. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ach, so, du meinst…Nein, nein, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob deine Freundin Hermine mit irgendjemanden zusammen ist."

„Hermine!"

„Ja, sie hat sich so tapfer und überlegt verhalten. Und ich finde sie irgendwie ganz süß."

Harry Potter war sprachlos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unterdessen waren die Black-Brüder weiterhin mit dem Herstellen ihres Filmes, den sie inzwischen offiziell „Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter" nannten, beschäftigt. Im Augenblick interviewten sie den wichtigsten Mann des Ordens.

Dumbledore sah bleich und stumm in die Kamera. Dann wandte er sich an McGonagall: „Was soll ich noch einmal sagen?"

„CUT!" Regulus sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er schien schon nicht mehr zu wissen, was er denn noch versuchen sollte. Sirius aber ließ sich von solch kleinen Rückschlägen nicht ins Boxhorn jagen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleiner Bruder. Das wird noch, verlass dich darauf", versicherte er dem verzweifelten Regisseur, „Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass die Leute aus sich herausgehen und eins mit der Kamera werden und….zur Not springen wir beide eben ein. Dann gibt es zwar nur zwei Interviewpartner, aber besser als gar nichts. Und Remus krieg ich sicher auch noch irgendwie rum mitzumachen. Aber bis dahin….es gibt noch mehr als genug willige Freiwillige."

Regulus sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Das kannst du mir glauben", versicherte ihm sein Bruder erneut. Dann wandte er sich um und brüllte: „James Potte! Komm sofort hierher! Du bist dran!"

„Und in Wirklichkeit war ich gar kein so schlimmer Schüler", erklärte James der Kamera, „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dieses Gerücht herkommt. Ich meine, ja, es stimmt, dass ich einmal einen ganzen Stock unter Wasser gesetzt habe, aber das war ein Unfall. Und diese Sache mit der zweiten Nase von Avery, war da auch noch, aber das war Sevs Schuld. Und für den Zwischenfall mit Narcissa kann ich auch nichts. Das war Sirius. Und…."

„Ich habe meine Zeit auf Hogwarts sehr genossen." Lily lächelte schüchtern. „Das haben wir alle", fuhr sie bedächtig fort, „es ist ein Ort, an dem man sich einfach wohl fühlt. Ich habe dort auch meinen Mann kennen gelernt. Und viele Freunde fürs Leben. Auf Hogwarts gibt es sehr viele sehr tüchtige Leute. Natürlich war Dumbledore damals noch nicht senil, äh, ich meine, natürlich waren wir damals alle noch jünger, aber soviel hat sich eigentlich gar nicht verändert."

„Die Zaubererwelt ist großartig, wirklich. Aber auch gefährlich. Doch der Orden des Phönix ist da um sie zu beschützen, gegen all die Gefahren mit denen man so rechnen muss. Wenn Sie also Angst haben und verzweifelt sind, dann denken Sie daran: Der Orden des Phönix ist immer für Sie da." Moody stampfte überzeugt mit seinem Holzbein auf, um den Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Gut. Und jetzt das ganze bitte noch mal, ohne, dass es wie ein Werbefilm für eine dubiose geldabzockende Firma klingt", meinte Regulus nur.

_Das nächste Mal: Die Premiere des Films!_

_Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kapitel: Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als du denkst

Sechs Monate später war es soweit: „_Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter_" feierte seine offizielle Premiere. Natürlich waren alle, die an dem Film mitgewirkt hatten, eingeladen, sowie alle VIPs der magischen Welt und natürlich J. K. Rowling.

Die Black-Brüder waren relativ zufrieden mit der hohen Besucherzahl, und dadurch, dass der Film einige Monate nach der vierten Hollywood-Version der Bücher anlief, geriet er auch nicht in Konkurrenz mit dieser.

Auch Lord Voldemort und seine Deatheater waren gekommen um sich den Film zu Gemüte zu führen (auch wenn sie den Großteil der Vorführung damit verbrachten jede einzelne Szene auszubuhen).

„Oh, gleich kommt deine große Szene, Schatz. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!", flüsterte Harry Draco zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Der warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Reihe hinter ihnen, von wo aus ihm James Potter einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf, und sah dann besonders schnell wieder nach vorne. (Vor kurzem hatte Harry ihren Freund zu Hause vorgestellt, was Lily sehr gefreut und James sehr geschockt hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hasste James Potter den Freund seiner Tochter, weniger weil er Lucius Malfoys Sohn war, sondern vor allem, weil er der Freund seiner Tochter war).

Neben Harry und Draco saß Hermine, die mit Cedric Händchen hielt. Nach ein wenig Fürsprache von Harry und einiger Zeit, die der Junge damit verbracht hatte Hermine auf sehr galante Weise den Hof zu machen, hatte das Mädchen endlich seine Schwäche für Ron Weasley überwunden und sich dazu erweichen lassen mit Cedric auszugehen. Das Ergebnis dieser Entwicklungen konnte sich sehen lassen. (Übrigens hatte die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit Cedric Diggory ging Hermines Popularitätsgrad in der Schule sprunghaft ansteigen lassen. Sogar Neville kannte ihren richtigen Vornamen).

Neben Cedric saß der Junge, der überlebt hatte, alias Neville Longbottom. Neville war den gesamten Film über damit beschäftigt seinen Bewunderern von seiner Flucht aus dem Hauptquartier von Lord Voldemort zu berichten. Der einzige, der ihm nicht zuhörte war Ron, der mit seiner neuen Freundin, Parvati Patil, beschäftigt war.

Ginny saß neben Bill eine Reihe vor ihnen. Zwar hatte sie sich mit Dean wieder ausgesöhnt, aber Bill hatte sich geweigert sie „in diesem Outfit" neben ihrem Freund sitzen zu lassen. Überhaupt war er seit diesem Zwischenfall in der Schule sehr gluckenhaft geworden, wenn es um das Wohl seiner kleinen Schwester ging.

Dumbledore saß zwischen Minerva und Moody und langweilte sich fürchterlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich diesen merkwürdigen Film eigentlich ansehen musste. Moody hatte ihm eine Tüte Popkorn gekauft, damit er beschäftigt war.

Auch die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens waren in der Vorstellung. (Auch wenn Tonks den Großteil des Abends damit verbrachte Kingsley abzuknutschen).

Severus und Peter (die es beide auf geheimnisvolle Weise geschafft hatten in den Film kein einziges Mal aufzutauchen) vertrieben sich ihre offene Langeweile indem sie die Leute in der Reihe vor ihnen, namentlich Remus, Sirius und Regulus, mit Popkorn abschossen.

Percy saß mit verschränkten Armen und schlechter Laune neben ihnen und starrte finster vor sich hin. Seit sein Doppelagententum aufgeflogen war, hatte er eigentlich fast immer schlechte Laune. Außerdem hatte er vor kurzem den 6. **Harry Potter-**Band gelesen, weswegen seine Laune sogar noch weiter gesunken war.

Miss Rowling verfolgte den Film mit großem Interesse und machte sich eifrig Notizen. Eine Tatsache, die Remus aus irgendwelchen Gründen große Sorgen bereitete.

Kurzversion des Filmes:

_Tonks Stimme im Off: „Ja! Ja, ihr habt Recht! Nichts ist so wunderbar wie der Zauber einer fremden unverständlichen Welt!"_

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Die Black-Brüder und Black/Weasley-Entertainment präsentieren:**

**Die Wahrheit über Harry Potter-Was steckt wirklich hinter den Büchern von Joanne K. Rowling?**

_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Buch: Sirius Black**

** Regie: Regulus Black**

** Kamera: Bill Weasley**

** Schnitt: Sirius Black**

**Idee: Der Orden des Phönix (tretet uns bei, dies ist keine Schleichwerbung)**

_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Neville Longbottom **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

_Minervas schluchzt. „Oh, es ist ein sooo tragische Gesichte. Der arme, arme, Junge. Seine Eltern sind gestorben und nur er, er ganz alleine, hat überlebt…"_

„…_.doch er ist ein Held!", ruft Sirius aus._

„_Neville Longbottom ist der klügste und beste Sechstklässler, den diese Schule jemals gesehen hat! Er ist tapfer und mutig und sieht verdammt gut aus." Marietta schnappt nach Luft._

„_Ich habe einen Deatheater ausgeschaltet!", verkündet der Junge, der überlebt hat, „Eigenhändig. Dabei war es nicht einmal mein eigener Zauberstab!"_

„_Ähm, natürlich hab ich ihm auch schon das eine oder andere Mal geholfen die Schule zu retten…", versichert Seamus._

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Alles nur Lüge? **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

„_Und dann ist Neville gekommen und hat uns alle gerettet. So war es doch Cedric, oder etwa nicht? Nur leider war er unfähig und wurde selbst gefangen genommen. Es war irgendwie sehr deprimierend dort gefangen zu sein. Und schlecht für die Haare. Sehen Sie sich nur meine Spitzen an. Gespalten! Früher war das noch nicht so." Cho seufzt tief und lässt den Kopf hängen._

„_Neville, pah! Der kennt doch nicht einmal Voldemorts Augenfarbe!", meint Harriet Potter, „Die ist übrigens grün, wenn man seinen Internetprofil trauen kann."_

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Und die Nutznießer? **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

_Schnitt zu Seamus. „Natürlich ist es eine Ehre der beste Freund des Jungen, der überlebt hat, zu sein. Dadurch ist man beliebt. Und hat Erfolg bei den Mädels…"_

_Dean funkelt in die Kamera. „Ich bin Nevilles bester Freund."_

„_Und das ist der einzige Grund, warum Ginny mit ihm zusammen ist", ergänzt Parvati._

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Hogwarts **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

„_Ich habe meine Zeit auf Hogwarts sehr genossen. Das haben wir alle. Es ist ein Ort, an dem man sich einfach wohl fühlt. Ich habe dort auch meinen Mann kennen gelernt. Und viele Freunde fürs Leben. Auf Hogwarts gibt es sehr viele sehr tüchtige Leute." Lily Potter nickt bedächtig._

„_Hogwarts ist in Wahrheit ganz und gar nicht so wie in diesen komischen Büchern", erklärt Harriet Potter, „Es ist zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht wahr, dass wir jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen. Und umgekommen ist auch noch keiner unserer Lehrer."_

_Remus Stimme im Off: „Tatsächlich gibt es viele Dinge, die in Wahrheit ganz anders sind als man uns glauben machen möchte."_

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Gerüchte **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

„_Und in Wirklichkeit war ich gar kein so schlimmer Schüler", erklärt James Potter, „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dieses Gerücht herkommt…"_

_Draco Malfoy strahlt in die Kamera. „.. Und deswegen ist mein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, auch ganz sicher unschuldig. Wenn man sich die Beweise, die angeblich gegen ihn vorliegen ansieht, wird man schnell feststellen, dass es sich hauptsächlich um unbeweisbare Indizien handelt, die noch dazu alle erst im Verlauf des Prozesses aufgetaucht sind und daher niemals als Beweise hätten zugelassen werden dürfen."_

„_Und überhaupt Dumbledore ist senil. Das weiß jeder hier! Ich verstehe nicht, warum man ihn hier überhaupt noch Schulleiter sein lässt!", empört sich Lavender._

„_Das sind alles Lügen! Es gibt gar keine Nargel!", verkündet Luna Lovegood überzeugt._

„_Diese Website, lässt es aussehen als wären Voldemort und Kohorten nicht gefährlich, aber sie sind es. Das könnt ihr mir glauben!" Percy nickt ernst._

_eingeblendete Schrift _**Gefahren **_Ende der eingeblendeten Schrift_

_Ein Deatheater in zu kurzer Robe, der verdächtigerweise genauso aussieht wie Kingsley in Percys DE-Robe, greift James und Lily mit seinem Zauberstab an._

_Remus Stimme im Off: „Doch es gibt Hoffnung."_

_Tonks eilt zur Rettung herbei. Sie wirft Kingsley in der DE-Robe mit einem Fluch zu Boden._

_Lily sieht sie erstaunt an. „Aber, wer sind Sie denn?", will sie wissen. Tonks dreht sich zur Kamera und strahlt hinein. „Ich bin Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix", verkündet sie stolz._

_Das Logo des Ordens erscheint auf der Leinwand._

_Moody Stimme im Off: „Die Zaubererwelt ist großartig, wirklich. Aber auch gefährlich. Doch der Orden des Phönix ist da um sie zu beschützen, gegen all die Gefahren mit denen man so rechnen muss. Wenn Sie also Angst haben und verzweifelt sind, dann denken Sie daran: Der Orden des Phönix ist immer für Sie da." _

_eingeblendete Schrift _**ENDE **_der eingeblendeten Schrift_

Nach der Vorführung verließen alle den Kinosaal mehr oder weniger geschockt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was in diesem Film alles über mich behauptet wird", murmelte Neville, „Diesen Sirius Black werde ich verklagen. Seamus, Dean, ich brauche sofort die Kaminadresse von Narcissa Malfoy!"

Tonks schlenderte grinsend an Kingsleys Arm aus dem Saal. „Ich war einfach wundervoll, oder nicht?", seufzte sie. Kingsley seufzte ebenfalls (wenn auch aus anderen Gründen) und meinte zustimmend: „Allerdings."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

„Das ist nur ein kleiner Rückschlag. Ich lasse mich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen", meinte Voldemort später zu Arthur.

„Der Orden hat sich mit diesem Film nur lächerlich gemacht", fuhr er fort, „Wir haben immer noch den Vertrag mit der Muggel-Frau. Und dagegen kann der senile Alte nichts tun. Und auch seine Schosshunde nicht. Ach, und sorg dafür, dass dieser Mad-Eye Moody umgebracht wird, ich kann die Art und Weise, wie er mich immer ansieht nicht leiden." Arthur nickte nur. „Was immer Ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Einige Wochen nach der Filmpremiere war Sirius wieder einmal damit beschäftigt ein Buch zu lesen.

„He, Schatz, was liest du da?", erkundigte sich Remus und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Sofa, „**Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz?"**

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte Remus sein Buch. Der sah sich den Titel an.

„_Die Königin der Verdammten? _Du liest ein Buch über Vampire? Von einem Muggel?"

„Das ist nur der dritte Teil einer ganzen _Chronik der Vampire. _Und diese Muggel-Frau schreibt wirklich gut. Das würde dir sicher auch gefallen", erwiderte Sirius, „Ist zum Teil auch sehr …erotisch."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Zumindest sind es keine Kinder-Bücher mehr", meinte er.

Sirius warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Die **Harry Potter-**Bücher sind keine Kinderbücher. Sie haben einen sehr erwachsenen Subtext. Diese hier haben auch einen sehr interessanten Subtext. Aber weißt du, was ich mich frage? Diese Anne Rice weiß eine verdammte Menge über Vampire, obwohl sie ein Muggel ist. Ich frage mich, ob…"

Sirius unterbrach sich und beobachtete entsetzt wie ihm Remus das Buch wegnahm,es zum Kasten trug und einsperrte.

„Remus, was machst du denn da!", wunderte er sich, „Warum sperrst du mein Buch in den Kasten? He, was machst du da mit dem Schlüssel. Remy, das finde ich gar nicht nett von dir!"

**ENDE **_(zumindest vorläufig)_

_Das war's._

_Ich hab die FF so enden lassen, wie ich sie immer enden lassen wollte, was mich sehr stolz macht._

_Aber keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird irgendwann eine Fortsetzung geben. Immerhin- wer den 6. Band schon kennt, kann sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass es da einiges gibt, dass den „wahren" Bewohnern der Zauberwelt gar nicht gefallen wird. Und ich rede hier nicht nur von Sirius._

_Danke für eure vielen Reviews und eure Begeisterung._

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht all zu böse, für das relativ frühe Ende, aber ich bin zur Zeit ausgepowert und ständig halb krank. Ich brauche ein paar FF's weniger._

ACHTUNG: SPOILER-WARNUNG ZU HBP!

Sirius: Sev, das wird langsam kindisch. Du hast dich jetzt schon seit Wochen eingeschlossen. Und das alles nur wegen diesem blöden Buch. Wir wissen alle, dass du so etwas Schreckliches niemals tun würdest. Komm bitte raus!

Severus: Niemals! Hol mir Narcissa her, ich will diese unmögliche Frau verklagen! Nein, besser noch…ich will sie töten!

James: Sev, bitte. Das ist doch Unsinn.

Tonks: Hi, Leute. Kommt er schon raus?

Sirius: DU!

Tonks: Was? Was ist denn los?

Sirius: Du willst mir Remy ausspannen! Gib es zu! Ich weiß alles, ich habe das Buch gelesen!

Tonks: Häh? Ich nicht. Ich bin mit Kingsley zusammen, das weißt du doch.

Sirius: Aha! Du stehst also wirklich auf ältere Männer! Aber meinen Remus bekommst du nur über meine Leiche!

James: War im Buch doch auch so, oder etwa nicht?

Sirius: Grr.

Severus: Ich bin das Opfer hier! Ich möchte euch nur daran erinnern!

Tonks: Wenn du da drinnen bleibst, wer soll dann an deiner Stelle unterrichten?

Severus: Fragt doch Slughorn. Offenbar ist er scharf auf meinen Job!

James: Ich glaube, er wird heute auch nicht herauskommen.

Sirius: Blöde Schlampe….

Tonks: Ich will nichts von Remus!

James: Seufz.

Severus: Könntet ihr mir was zu essen mitbringen, wenn ihr das nächste Mal vorbei kommt?

_Wir sehen und bei der Fortsetzung._


End file.
